Morning Sun
by Megg15
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever. A carry on from the Twilight Saga; Breaking Dawn. But in Renesmee's point of view. It's all about how she faces her world's problems. I.e. Her love and passion for Jacob, her over protective family, the wolf pack and a danger more dangerous than the vampire's themselves. Read and review. Rated M for mature sex scene's between Jacob and Renesemee.
1. Chapter 1

Morning Sun

**Hey, guys. So this is my first story. I haven't ever done this and heard it was fairly fun to do, so I hope you all enjoy. Now for the first little bit of this I thought I would tell you a little about myself and why I'm writing this story etc. I'm called Meg. I love writing and reading and when my best mate told me about Fan fiction and what it is all about I was in love. I thought someone may like to hear my idea's on some more modern books. So one of my favourite books of all time is the well know "Twilight" series by Stephanie Meyers. I always wanted to know what happened to Renesmee and Bella and Edward after the novel ended; so I made my own little world for all my favourite characters to live in.  
One thing I apologise for before I even start to right my book is I am dyslexic so my grammar and spelling is not amazing. If you could just over look any mistakes I make I'd be eternally grateful.  
I will update this story at least once a week if I get enough followers and reviews. If I get over 10 reviews in one day then I will update more than that. I will be more than happy to hear all your views and opinions on my story, and what you think should happen next so if you want anything to happen in the story let me know.  
One more thing...If you are under the age of 13 I highly recommend you do not read this story as there may be strong language, sexual scenes, and blood and gore.  
Thank you...Let me get started. **

*_Renesmee's point of view.*_

The wind blew softly across my face as I swayed backwards and forwards on the swing that Emmett had put up for me a very long time ago. I loved my swing. The simplicity of it was strange to me. It seemed to be one of very few things in my life that was simple. Being half vampire wasn't everything it was made out to be all the time. In fact never in my life had I heard anyone – except of course my family, Jacob and the wolf pack – talk about a half human-half vampire child. I seemed to be one of very few in the world. The dark pine trees stood in front of me tall and proud, blocking me from the outside world. I knew the forest around my house like the back of my hand. Each part of it had different trees. Carlisle had arranged the trees like that on purpose. It made my life that little bit easier. I knew exactly which part of the forest I was in at all times by knowing what trees were around me. Of course Carlisle made me learn each tree by name, colour and smell before I was allowed out of my parent's sight. Sometimes I got sick of being watched like a child all the time. I wasn't a child any longer. Ten. Well I was ten in years but in maturity and sight I was roughly 18. I was kept out of sight from all humans till I had stopped growing and was able to contain my thirst. Right on queue my stomach growled. I was thirsty, but I was also hungry. Being half human I still had to eat human food every now and again. But it tasted so vile to me. Like dirt mixed with warm water. But it filled me. I did however like raw meat. It still had all the blood dripping off it still.  
"Wow, I can hear your stomach growling from a mile away." Jacob's voice sounded behind me. Jacob. I loved Jacob so much, but for some reason he didn't seem to look at me in the same way. I back flipped of the swing and landed, knees' bent, right in front of him. Jacob's eyes gleamed at me bright and caring and then he pulled me into the biggest bear hug I could imagine. I giggled whilst hugging him back. I missed my Jacob a lot when I wasn't with him. It felt like I was incomplete. A tugging sensation always pulled me towards him whenever I wasn't touching him or near him. But I doubt he felt it, he seemed too oblivious to this type of thing. He plopped me back on the floor again but kept both arms firmly around my waist.  
"How was your day Ness?" My special gift as a vampire was to project images of what I'm thinking into someone else's mind. I replayed my whole day to Jacob in fast forward, only slowing for the fun bits; Like when Jasper and Emmett were wrestling and they both fell into the little river that ran behind my house. He giggled ever so lightly with me as I showed him. I hadn't had a very interesting day really. Most of my day had been taken up by Carlisle teaching me about the structure of a molecule and Pythagoras Theorem.  
"It wasn't very interesting really. What about yours?" I loved hearing about Jacob's day, he always had something exciting to tell me. However I didn't like it when he told me that he ripped a vampire to shreds. It made me worry. What if one day he decided he didn't like me anymore and ripped me up. Dad told him that it upset me to hear him talk about his "Wolf thing" as they all call it around me, so he stopped doing it.  
"Well I had some jobs to do for a while." I pulled a face as I knew what that meant, but I smiled again when Jacob brushed a stray hair away from my face. "And then I had dinner with my dad and that was pretty much it." But it took you so long to get here I was tempted to say, but I held my tongue. I didn't want Jacob to leave me. I loved him so much. I wanted him to kiss me there and then, but he didn't and I was disappointed as usual. A smile spread across my face, but I knew it looked as fake as it felt. Surprise and worry flicked through Jacob's eyes. A crease appeared between his eye brows where he was trying to figure out what was wrong. I turned around and looked around a little, trying to blink back the tears of disappointment that came everything I thought of Jacob kissing me. A sigh let out from Jacob and I knew he knew that I was upset about something. Sometimes I wished he didn't know me so well. I started walking away from Jacob through the trees. Home. That all too familiar tug pulled on the bottom of my stomach telling me to stop but I didn't I ignored it. The further I got from Jacob the harder it pulled. I was very surprised when the pulling started to ease but then I heard Jacob footsteps, he was running towards me and that's why the pulling was easing up. A warm hand pulled me around and before I had time to react I was staring start into the eyes of him. I tried to look away from his intense stare but he cupped my face in his massive hands and held my face steady. I closed my eyes and thought of other things. I knew I'd cry otherwise.  
"Renesmee." Jacob only ever used my full name when he was either worried or angry. I'd only ever seen him angry once and I knew he wasn't angry this time. "Look at me please." Defeated I opened my eyes. I could only just see Jake through the water logged eye's of mine. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I didn't know what to say. I was no good at talking feelings, it made me feel weak and pathetic.  
"No, it's fine. Leave it." I jerked my head and tried to get out of Jake's iron grip but it didn't work.  
"No Renesmee. I don't like you upset. Has some one touched you? I swear if someone as touched you I will kill them." Jacob's grip on my face tightened and I panicked. Angry flared in Jacob's eyes.  
"Jake, you're hurting me." I whispered. I didn't want to make him angrier. Jake's eyes dropped to mine and softened at the same time his hands did.  
"I'm sorry Ness, but I get scared. Please tell me." I wanted to turn and yell at him. Scream about how no one had touched me. I wanted him to touch me that was the point. Jake's hands left my face and for a second I was confused. I was projecting. I had my hands on his hips and I had told him everything. Well showed not told. I quickly turned and started walking again. His foot prints followed me. I could hear them.  
"Ness stop." I did as I was told and waited. Massive hot arms wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but lean back into the warmth of him.  
"This is what this is about. You think I don't have feelings for you." There was a slight joke playing around on his lips and it annoyed me. My main reason for hating talking about emotions was the fear of getting laughed at. I took a deep breath and took another step but the arms clung and Jake didn't let me go. A deep and sharp intake of breath was taken right beside my ear and he whispered  
"Your dad is going to kill me for this." My heart skipped a beat. Jacob turned me around by the hips and started into my eyes for one moment.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I do and have always had feelings for you." I watched him carefully looking for any hint of a lie. But there was none. I thought to myself, I should do this. My hand, of its own accord, travelled up Jacob's masculine arm and wrapped itself in his hair. I brought his face down to mine and kissed his lips lightly once. I pulled back and smiled. I did it and he liked me. I couldn't help but smile to myself again and again. Jacob watched me for a split second before he pulled me into another kiss. This time, this kiss, wasn't timid; it was full of passion and fire. Our mouth's moved together in perfect harmony. Jacob's tongue slid gently along my bottom lip and I nearly fell to the floor in pieces. But thankfully Jacob was holding me steady. I opened my mouth to let Jacob in willingly. Our tongues danced together and I knew I was so in love with this guy I just couldn't think about anything else. Jacob pulled back first and smiled at me.  
"I know you can hold your breath forever, but I can't!" He mock panted and smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"What are you doing?" Dad sounded furious.

_*Cliff hanger* _

I'm mean I know. Let me guys know what you think. Remember; the quicker the reviews and follows, the quicker I put up the next chapter. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again guys. How did you like the first chapter? Please let me know through the re-views so that I can improve or just add some idea's. Whatever you guys want, I will try to give it. Alright getting on with the story now, back to furious Edward...**

"What are you doing?" Dad sounded furious. Oh my god, the first time I kiss MY boy, my dad just happens to be around. No. That wasn't a coincidence! He had been watching me. He was spying on me. God knows how many times he was doing that.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" I was shocked and hurt. Not in a million year's did I think that my own father would be watching me.

"I came to get you. I was going to see if you wanted to go hunting." His face set into the odd mask her wore whenever he knew he was lying. I'd known him long enough now to know when he was lying and when he wasn't.

_Don't lie to me._ I thought. I knew he was listening to my thoughts. Anger flickered across his face.

"I was checking to make sure you were safe." The same old words fell from my father's lips. Time and time again he went on about me being safe. I was safe with Jacob and he knew it. His jaw set and then he turned to Jacob.

"We agreed." Agreed what? I looked up to Jacob and searched his face for an answer, but from the look in his eyes, I knew that now was not the time to ask.

"We did. And I have not broken that."

"You kissed her." My father retaliated quickly.

"She wanted me to." I smiled slightly at that. I had. And I didn't regret it either. I would never regret that kiss not in a million years.

"Is that true?" My father's gaze turned on me. It was as heavy as three thousand knives falling through me.

"Yes." Confidence radiated through me. And I wanted to again and again and again. I wanted so much more. I wanted to feel Jacob kiss places that not even my own hands had been.

"Do you want to hunt or do you want to eat?" I wanted to hunt I knew I did, but I wanted to stay with Jacob more.

"I'll eat thanks." Edward took one last deep sharp breath before he turned and walked away.

"You're going to eat? Human food? For me?" The thought made me want to gag, but then I remembered that Jacob did it as well. So did Seth, and Leah and Embry and Quil. So, so could I.

"Yeah, looks like I am. You should feel really special." Jacob smiled goofily then leaned down slightly. He hesitated as if he wasn't sure whether or not I would want to kiss him again. I pressed my hand against his face and echoed the words "_kiss me"_ around his head. His lips touched mine again. This kiss was different from the last time. It wasn't the same as the last one. It was filled with love and passion. His tongue licked my lower lip. Licking from one side to the other. Tasting me. I opened my mouth and his tongue reached in to meet mine in the middle. I pulled back and Jake looked tortured. Question flooded through his eyes.

"You need air remember." His laugh echoed the forest. He ducked his head and kissed my neck once savouring my fragrance.

I felt him smile slightly. It felt so right to have him here like this. The pulling in my stomach had eased. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Come on let's go and get some food." But Jake didn't move. I was slightly confused. "Don't you want any?"

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking...Would you like to go and get some food and catch a movie or something?" Shock flooded through me.

"Like...Like a date?" I stumbled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled.

"I'd love that." Jacob looked relieved. "You'd better go and get ready then." He urged.

"Guess so. Alice would kill me otherwise." I took Jacob's hand and he closed his hand around mine like a boyfriend would. I was ecstatic. A date with Jake. I was so lucky.

**I know, a slightly boring chapter. But I am trying to set the relationships between characters up. Let me know what you thought my lovely's. Until next time. J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys, now, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. It's been forever since I last posted a chapter. But I have had a lot on my plate. My older brother recently got the news that he has cancer and so I have been supporting him in every way that I possibly can. Thank you for understanding. Now, I wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to all those of you that reviewed my last chapter it literally made my day...and I promise I will from now on make a new chapter at least once a week. (Hopefully). Right one last thing; I was wondering what you guys would like to see happen in this story. I have a very basic outline you see but I want to fit my story to the reader. So I have some very simple questions that if you guys could answer for me, I would very much be grateful for!**

**Do you guys want lemons or just some hot steamy bits. Nothing more than kissing? This originally was going to have lemons but if no-one will read it if it does have them in then I won't put any in. **

**Do you want Nessie to become pregnant or not.**

**I was thinking about making a new type of story about Paul and Bella? I want a nice twist on things. What do you think? **

**Please let me know about all 3 of those questions. Thank you! LOVE YOU ALL XXX**

*Renesmee's Point of View*

I walked straight through the front door and into the front room. I could hear Esme singing away to herself upstairs whilst cooking some type of inedible food, probably for Seth. He was sat upstairs with her. I could smell him from a mile away and that wasn't an exaggeration. But unlike the others, the smell to me wasn't bad. The pack didn't smell of wet dog, they smelt like the woods and freedom and other beautiful things which I couldn't quite put my finger on. Although, each wolf had a slightly different smell. Where Jacob smelt of deep chocolate and the forest Seth smelt of the spray of an ocean and nature. I hadn't realized I was stood still until Jacob took my face into both his giant hands and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Ness? Are you awake?" His warm breath tickled my face and I couldn't help but reach to kiss his lips just once. It was a short kiss but it had "I love you" written all over it. I smiled at him.

"Yes Jake, I am just thinking." The room we were stood in was one of three living rooms that we had around the house. Not to mention the little cottage that was meant to be Mum's and Dad's extra house; And I suppose mine, although I hardly went there.

"Do you want to tell me what about?" Confusion and worry crossed across Jacob's features and little frown lines formed between his thick eyebrows. My hand moved on its own accord to smooth the lines. Jake watched my hands until he couldn't and went crossed eyed. I giggled a little and tugged him towards the kitchen. His big warm hand entwined it's self between my fingers. The movement felt so right and natural that I couldn't help but smile.

"...And then Jake ran into the tree but he wasn't concentrating but thinking about Renes..." I opened the kitchen door to find Seth chatting about how Jacob's head was always filled with thoughts of me. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled slightly.

"Seth." Jacob growled. I looked into his eyes and giggled. His eyes softened so much that I thought they would end up as a pile of mush on the floor.

"Hello Jacob." Esme greeted him. "Would you like some food?" She asked him pleasantly. Both Jake and Seth were so comfortable with Esme nowadays, I even heard Seth call her 'Nana' once which made both her and me smile. Leah was the third party in Jacob's little pack. She was tall and thin and beautiful and mean. I walked to the window to find her laid just behind the tree line watching. I wasn't sure what her problem was but it certainly was stopping her from liking me.

"No thank you Mama Cullen, I'm off on a date." The smile that spread across my features was soft and full of happiness. I heard a squeal from upstairs before three very thing and very gorgeous body's surrounded me. Mum, Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie. I was bombarded with questions.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you doing?"

"Can I do your make-up?" I looked at Aunt Alice and chuckled. It was just like her to think about my appearance before everything else.

"Yes you can Alice. And I don't know and I don't know to the other two. Ask Jacob." I sprang a look at Jake and I noticed that he was trying to make a swift exit to the door before he was bombarded with questions as well. Rosalie, Alice and Mum dragged Jake through to the other room and sat him down. I could hear the questions being rolled one after the other and felt sorry for Jake. I was still stood by the window whilst Seth started up another conversation with Esme when I heard a rumble from the tree's. It wasn't a normal sound. It was like a stomach rumbling, and that's when I realized that actually it was a stomach rumbling. Leah's. Letting out a sigh I walked to the refrigerator and started making a meal for her.

"I'll be back in a minute ok Esme?" I smiled at her.

"Where are you going love?" She didn't take her eyes off the carrot she was cutting but I could feel the apprehension rolling off her in waves.

"To Leah." Seth's eyes snapped on me and the food in my hands. I looked back and him until he gave me a smile.

"Thank you." He whispered. No-one gave Leah a chance but I was desperate to make her like me.

I took the food towards the big double doors and jumped. The air moved out of my way as I fell three story's down. The jump was short and peaceful. I landed gracefully and my bare feet enjoyed the feeling of fresh grass surrounding. I took a deep breath. The clean air went right down to the bottom of my lungs and back up again. The rumbling sounded again and then a huff. I made my way towards where I could smell Leah. Her wolf was big, but not as big as Jake or Seth. She was a misty colour. White with a few black flecks. Stunning. It wasn't fair how beautiful she was, even as a wolf. The anger she was forever feeling was in her eyes. I could see it as she watched me.

"Urm..." I hesitated. And she rolled her eyes. "Will you phase back please?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "I brought you some food" I continued. "And I thought maybe we could have a chat." Wolf Leah got up and turned away from me. I was disappointed but I wouldn't give up.

"Wait Leah, here." I laid the food on the floor. "If you want or need anything else, fresh clothes, a shower, somewhere to sleep, just let me know yeah?" A growl rose into her chest. Momentarily I was frozen until there was a command from behind me.

"Back down Leah." Jake had alpha command radiating through his voice and I couldn't help the shiver that went through me when he took a step into my back. His bare chest was so hot against my bar shoulder. Leah gave a small whimper before she turned and ran into the tree's.

I let out a sigh and turned to Jake.

"I tried Jake, I'm sorry." The aching to make friends with her was weird, maybe it was that she was partly responsible for Jake's health, if there was a fight, she would be Jake's back not me and that made me want to help her in any way I could.

"I know Ness. But she's beyond helping anymore babe." A flush went through Jacob's russet coloured skin. He had called me babe, just like a boyfriend would. I smiled and he turned away a little. "Alice wants you." I smiled and kissed his shoulder. He turned back to face me and looked into my eyes.

"Babe is a cute nick-name when you're together." I smiled at him. Surprise flickered through him closely followed by a very deep and emotional smile.

"Are...are we together?" He flickered his eyes away before searching my own.

"We might be." I was keeping him on his toes. I know I was but I liked it. "Now I have to go get ready with Alice remember."

I was about to turn away when Jake's lips kissed my cheek once. Then the corner of my mouth. It took too long for his lips to meet mine, but eventually they did. Heat flooded through me. He licked my lips begging for entrance which I granted almost immediately. The kiss was heated with passion. He pulled away and kissed my fore-head.

"Now go, before I do something that Edward will kill me for." I giggled at him and walked away, wiggling my hips as I went knowing I would drive him crazy. I was going to get ready for my first date.

**So, I'm not sure about this chapter, but it leads to more that you'll understand later in the story. I need to know the answers to my questions so please review, Pm, what ever suits you. Thank you guys so much for everything. I love you all **** until the next time xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my lovely people! I promised the next chapter as soon as I could produce it...so here it is. First of all I want to say thank you to all the people that are either reviewing my story or following it. You do not understand how much your reviews honestly mean to me. They make my day knowing that someone else is enjoying what I am writing. **

**So I've been told that this story need's lemons. So I decided that I will write it with lemon's so if you don't like it or aren't old enough to understand everything please do not read from here as I don't want to do anything wrong at all. **

**My second note is that I am thinking about putting a few new made-up character's into the story, mix things up a little. I don't like the names that I am coming up with for them so if everyone can review a name for a new character's I will pick my favourite one's and use them! I will however try and use all names! **

**My final note for today is that a few of you have requested I do other stories after including other twilight characters. I am flattered about this and so happy. If you let me know what characters you want me to match, I will write a story about them as soon as I can. So hurry and review **

**Last thing, a MASSIVE thank you to Amber, who is helping me with the idea's to this story and checking that everyone will like what I have done. But for now, here's the chapter I promise. ENJOY :D **

***Renesmee***

The gentle tickle of a brush was spreading across my cheek as Alice applied faint but effective make-up to my cheek's eyes and parts of my lips. It was usual for me to wear a little make-up but not to the extent that it took about half an hour to complete. I wasn't complaining though. I was perfectly happy wrapped up in my own little head thinking about Jake. The way his jaw flexed when he was trying to battle back that signature smile of his. The way he used to roll around in the dirt as a wolf to make me giggle as a young child. Everything about him was perfect for me. The only question I had was why me? Why had he stuck with me? He was in every memory I had, but I still couldn't figure out why. Alice must have sensed a change in direction of my thoughts!

"What's up Ness?" My eyes had been closed but I opened them up to look at her as she played doll with one of my cheeks.

"I'm just thinking Alice, about Jacob. I mean, he's been with me throughout my entire life. But why?" A small smile flashed across her face before it was replaced by the gentle mask she normally wore.

"Nessie, you mean a lot more to Jacob then you could ever imagine. I can't tell you everything because it isn't my place to say, but you will know answers soon I promise you that." I smiled and nodded my head. That tugging sensation in the bottom of my stomach always tightened when I thought of Jake and he wasn't with me. It was unsettling. I couldn't concentrate.

"You look stunning." Alice squeaked. It was a surprise to me I forgot she was even in the same room.

"Huh? What?" Alice ushered me up off my seat towards the big closet that was connected to my room.

The closet was big; Almost the size of my room. It was white and clean, but girly and cute with pink flowers across some of the dressers and cupboards. The clothes where divided into different sections. Floral, dresses, casual, smart, shoe's, hair, make-up, mirrors, bags, trousers, pastels and whatever else you could think of. The room smelt of peppermint and flowers. I had as a young girl grabbed one of Rosalie's perfumes and spilt the whole bottle on the carpet. Not once had she been mad. If Dad had ever had a go at me for whatever reason and I couldn't escape to my little swing I would come and lie on the carpet and let the smell comfort me. Thinking of Dad where was he?

"He's hunting." Alice spoke up again holding a dress up to my figure. I had one hand on hers and realized I had been projecting.

"Oh, yeah, he said he would be." I remember his face as he left me and Jake alone in the forest. I sighed. "Is he mad?"

Alice's face screwed up. I was waiting for an answer and I could tell that Alice wasn't sure how to phrase things.

"Mmm...no, not really. Just, Ness you're growing up so fast and he's finding it so hard to keep up. He's been alone and just watching for his own back that he's struggling to let you go and remember that you are growing up now." My Dad had always protected me; through thick and thin and everything in the middle. In real years I was 12 now, but I looked more about 20. I was coming into women hood mentally as well. Well in fact I was there.

"I wish, I could just talk to him about it." The door closed somewhere downstairs and I smelt Dad, Emmett and Jasper before I heard them.

"Did you see me catch that bear from behind?" I heard Emmett boom. I giggled at the thought of his mental picture. Alice started pulling at my trousers and had them done in one swift movement around my ankles.

"Alice." I hissed. She looked up with apologetic eyes and gave me a cheeky wink. "Warning next time?" I giggled at her; she was so not bothered by human space. But then, I guess that came with the territory of being a vampire. I felt a flutter of material slip across my head. It was soft and fairly thick. I look down and found I was stood in shorts, designer shorts that came up to my belly button. Tucked into the top of my shorts was a warm thick light pink sweater. The outfit was comfy and quite plain for an "Alice" outfit. Her little cold hand slipped into mine and she walked me to the mirror. I was stunning. My long browny-red hair had been pulled into one long loose plait. A few whips curled around the opposite cheek making my eyes look big and brown, just like my mother's when she was human. My neck was long and soft and the pink sweater made my figure curve in just the right places. The shorts made my legs look long and slim. This was not me staring back at me. Light pink ballet dolly shoes were placed on my feet completing the girly outfit. I smiled at Alice, tears in my eyes.

"You've made me look beautiful." I whispered.

"Nessie you are stunning. And I am right because I have perfect eye sight so do not even try to argue like to you were about to." The 'seeing into the future' power was a little annoying at times but I knew she meant well.

"Renesmee you're beautiful." My father was stood in the door frame smiling proudly at me as his eyes wondering up and down my body. He walked to wards me wrapping me in his arms and kissing my head. "I love you so much. You're just growing up to fast." A tear trickled down my cheek, I needed to hear that once sentence so very much.

"I'll always be you're little girl." I answered. "Remember that." If Dad could cry I am sure he would be right now.

Alice gasped.

"Renesmee no crying, you'll ruin my master piece!" She cried. I giggled.

"Sorry Auntie." A smile spread across her pixie features.

"No go. Jake's back!" He had left. That was why the tugging sensation had crept slowly into the pit of my stomach. I heard the turn of tires on the gravel outside and the open window sent a fresh burst of his scent to my nose. There was a growl from downstairs and I knew Rosalie had smelt the scent as well. Jake and Rose still didn't like each other after all this time. I sighed; sometimes it was so difficult to be half vampire and half human. Dad and Alice dashed out of the room in vampire speed and I followed but at a normal pace. The stairs were long and boring but the thought of Jake being down there kept me going. At the bottom of the stairs I was met by lots of "You're looking beautiful Ness." I smiled and grabbed my keys. Jake was outside talking to Seth. I watched through the window for a little while.

Jacob was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I wasn't sure if that was because of the nerves of our first date or the nerves of leaving his pack for the first time in a long time. He had now got a pair of full length jeans on and a black top that defined his muscle exceptionally well. I wondered how long it would be before I could rip that top of him and kiss down his stomach to his...

There was a low growl behind me and I realized that Dad was in the same house as me.

"Sorry." I whispered. Jake must have heard the growl because he turned to face me and smiled. I grabbed my grey parker coat that Charlie had got me a few years ago before I stopped ageing and ran out the door.

Jacob was stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at me. I turned a little shy and tried to walk straight past him but he grabbed both my wrists and kissed each finger attentively before meeting my lips with his own. I kissed him back. He pulled away and he gave me the once over.

"Renesmee Cullen, you look stunning." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me but I couldn't help the blush that spread through my cheeks.

"And you look at you dressed, in a real outfit." He chuckled at me. I still didn't know where we were going to go for our date but I trusted Jake. We walked over to his bike and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked my with an amused smile.

"I am not getting on that." My face remained straight but I was fighting a smile with all my might.

"Well what do you suggest we do run?" A growl echoed through the house. Alice. Worrying I would ruin my outfit again.

"Do you feel like dying today?" I laughed at him before turning around and heading towards the garage. We had a range to pick out of. But I wanted my Corsa. My baby was in a bright red colour and took my everywhere that it needed to.

"I'm driving." Jake informed me. I was going to argue but I couldn't, I didn't have a clue where we were going.

"What do I get in return?" I sank the tone of my voice. Jake's hands twitched a little. He took three steps towards me and kept coming at me. My back hit the car and I knew I was trapped. I wasn't particularly unhappy about being trapped between Jacob and my car. Jacob pressed his warm body hard against me and the presence of his arousal was evident through his jeans. Jacob started kissing my neck. My arms made my way up his arms to the back of his neck to tangle in the back of his hair. His lips travelled to mine and kissed mine. The want was evident. It was there in the kiss.

"Ness, we need to stop or I won't be able to." Jake said breathlessly before going back to kissing me everywhere apart from my lips. I didn't want him to stop either, but I wanted to go on my first date before all of that. I pressed my hand against Jake's chest and echoed the word_ later_ around his head. He sighed heavily and took a step back. His eyes met mine. They were glazed with lust and I could see the thoughts he was thinking without even being in his head. I smiled at him before I got in my car and waited for him to join me.

**So things are starting to get a little steamy with Ness and Jake. I will most likely up date later on. Because I am in love with this story. But to keep me going with this story I need the reviews so please let me know what you think **** love you all xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again guys, so I was asked rather urgently by one of my regular reader's that I write my next chapter as soon as I could, no matter what. I have a spare hour, and by the way my views are going – which I am absolutely loving by the way – I thought I would be nice and put up my next chapter. **

**I need reviews to keep me going guys, so please if you enjoy or don't enjoy a chapter please let me know and also if you have ANY idea's for the plot line then let me know. I can always use help with plots and characters. Thank you so much.**

**One last thing, this chapter is the real start of the lemons.. Please again if you are not mature enough then please stop reading also if you don't like sex and oral and that type of thing then this story is not for you. **

**Disclaimer; I forgot to add on all my other chapter's I do not own any characters unless I make new ones (I will let you know about them) All recognisable character's belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

*Renesmee*

The car ride was not too long; Fifteen minutes max. Jake opened the little window of my Corsa and the fresh air raced around the car. Jacob's scent mixed it's self in with the air so I took as many long breaths as I could and I was pretty sure I saw him doing the same. I smiled to myself. In one afternoon, my entire life had changed. Although in theory it was such a short period of time Jacob and I were perfect together and I knew it. I couldn't quite pinpoint why I felt this way but I just did. 

"What are you smiling at?" Jacob interrupted my train of thought. I was smiling just as much on the outside as I was on the inside. I just couldn't help it. I was so in love. Wait...love. Had I really just thought that?

"Everything. My life seems so perfect." Jacob smiled without taking his eyes of the road. I knew he didn't need to watch the road; his reflexes were on perfect, so why wouldn't he look at me? Confusion swept through me. Had I done something wrong? A wave of warmth brushed across my thigh. My immediate response was to look down. I should have just know it would be Jacob. His hand – that wasn't on the steering wheel – had brushed me. Touching me. It made me feel love. I wanted to know so much whether he felt the same tugging sensation that settled in my stomach. It wasn't aching so much right now seeing as we were in the same car.

"You look confused. Ness?" Without my permission my eyes met Jake's. I flicked them away as fast as I could, but I knew he saw something. Even I knew that some emotion lay in my eye that wasn't there normally and I couldn't even see my eyes. A fake smile crept along my lips and settled, but I wasn't sure if you looked as faked as it felt.

All too soon Jake pulled into a little side road that I didn't know. We couldn't be in Forks or La Push; I knew both of those places like Jake's face. I could tell you every single detail. The door to my right opened and closed and the warmth I felt in Jacob's presence faded. I watched him walk all the way around the bonnet and opened my door. With one look I un-did the seat belt that was wrapped around my waist and got out.

We were stood in a forest. It was beautiful. A light green instead of the normal dark greens surrounded me. The light from the sun filtered through leaves making the visible pathway majestic. I took a step towards the path and took in the scents. Fresh leaves, clean air, and Jacob, the three smells seemed perfect together, almost like they were made for each other. The sun was bowing behind the trees. The sky had gone a purple-pinkey colour.

Warm air's snaked their way around my waist and warm breath tickled my neck.

"Gorgeous isn't it." I smiled and nodded my head. The urge to run through the woods was almost over-powering. I was like my mother in many way's and not in others. I had her mind. I was responsible and motherly, but I was not clumsy - most of the time.

"What are we doing here?" I felt Jacob smile against the dip between my neck and my shoulder.

"I have a surprise." Adeline rushed through me. If the date was as perfect as the location I would honestly cry. Jacob took my hand in his and took a couple of steps forward so he was at least an arm's length away. He paused until I began to follow.

We walked for about five minutes. The bird's chirped happy little songs to themselves and me. This place was beautiful and I felt like myself here.

"Nessie, keep your eyes in front of you ok?" Anxiety washed through me, but I knew nothing would hurt me with Jacob here so I kept walking and kept my eyes fixed right ahead of me. All of a sudden there was an opening in the trees where light flooded through.

I stood at the edge of the opening and took in the field that was set up. The small field was circular. Wild roses and tulips lined the edges. The grass was such a bright colour that I thought it couldn't be real. I took one small step into the light that the sun was giving off. It was one of those rare days that Forks and La Push was sunny. I kicked both of my shoes off and spread my toes into the slightly damp grass. It tickled my feet and made me smile. Not far away a squirrel bounced through the tree's happily looking for nuts to store for the winter.

I turned to find Jacob leant against one of the biggest trees that stood behind the flower's surrounding the field.

"Jake. It's gorgeous!" I gasped. He smiled his smile at me; the cheeky one with all his teeth showing; the one that melted my heart every time. "It's so peaceful. So perfect." I squealed. I was so happy here. I turned again and noticed the blanket that had been set up to the left. It was a red and white checked blanket with an old wooden basket packed with all of my favourite food in. "You did all this?" A sheepish look fell upon his face.

"Well..erm.." He spluttered. "Emily and the lad's gave me a hand." I smiled as he took a step closer to me. I ran at him and jumped into his arms. In the process I knocked him over. We were laid on the floor, me straddling his hips and my lips brushing his.

"Thank you." I whispered before taking his lips into my own. I licked his bottom lip. I could feel him growing hard underneath me, but I didn't stop. I bit down on his lip slightly. That must have sent him crazy because he sat bolt upright pressing my chest into him harder. I moaned deeply into his mouth. I wanted so much more than just his kiss and I could tell he did too.

"Nessie." He whispered quietly when I finally let his lips go. "We have to stop or we won't eat for a very long time." I smiled and pressed one of my hands to his cheek.

_What if I don't want you to stop? _I questioned him. Desire burned in his deep chocolate eyes which had now turned black with need. A growl escaped through his lips.

"Nessie!" I looked right into his eyes.

"Don't you want more?" Rejection rolled through my body and my eye's started to water up as I moved back, but an iron tight grip grasped my back.

"No, no Nessie. You don't understand. I want that more than anything, HECK if I thought you weren't extremely hungry right now, I would give in and give you everything you want." Closing my eyes I laid my head on Jake's shoulder. His scent comforted me.

"Jake, let's eat." A smile spread across his face and he got up from underneath me and carried me bridal style to the blanket.

We ate and chatted till the sky was a deep purple and the stars came out. We moved the blanket to the middle of the field and laid there looking at the stars.

"Jake, can I ask you some things please?" Confusion flooded his face before he answered hesitantly.

"Of course" One deep breath later I said.

"Do you ever get a tugging sensation...you know...in your stomach when...you aren't around me?" I looked away from Jake's intense stare and at the stars.

"All the time." Relief flooded through me. It wasn't just me then. I wasn't some sort of freak.

"Do...Do you know why that is?" I asked. I wanted answers and I knew Jake would tell me. But what if they weren't the answers I had been searching for.

Jake let out and deep breath and rolled over so he was above me. He pulled me underneath him so that one side of his body was still on the blanket but the other was on top of me. The new warmth that invaded my body was completely made welcome as I was about to start freezing up.

"Ness. Do you remember the Quileute legends about the protectors and the cold one's?" I made a face when he said the 'cold ones' technically I was still half a cold one. I thought back to the night that Jacob had taken me to his pack meeting. There were stories about us, the Cullen's, the pack, the imprints and other things that I couldn't remember, I was tired and falling asleep by this point.

"Urm...yeah I think so. Why?" Jacob looked right into my eyes and carried on.

"What do you remember about imprinting?" I was caught off guard by that questions. Imprinting. It was when a wolf found his soul mate. His perfect someone. Things moved at a quicker speed for wolves and imprints. Imprinting was a bound that couldn't be broken – until death – and could be made stronger by the male marking the male by biting her. Usually during sex.

"Certain things?" I showed Jacob everything I could remember. "Why?"

Jacob swallowed. I watched as his neck bobbed up and down with the movement.

"Well when you were born Ness..." Then it dawned on me. JAKE IMPRINTED ON ME.

"You...on...me...?" I was so confused. Why me? I was nothing special? I wasn't particularly gorgeous like Leah or Kim or Emily? I was the opposite too what Jake needed. I hadn't realised I was projecting my thoughts to Jacob until he started talking in response to them.

"No Ness, No. You are gorgeous, in more than one way. You are perfect to me and you are made for me. We fit perfectly together, physically and mentally. Can't you feel it?" I knew I could feel it. I said it earlier myself to Alice. _We're perfect for each other _were my exact words.

"And the pull I can feel?" Jake smiled.

"The imprint pulling you to me." A thought came across my mind.

"So we were bound to end up together?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, if you hadn't wanted to get together I would be whatever you wanted me to be, a friend, a brother, a protector. Whatever."

"Why did you stay away from me for so long? You never made it clear to me that you liked me back?" Creases appeared between his eyebrows.

"Edward. He wanted you to choice me for yourself and not because of an imprint." I knew even without the imprint I would have chosen Jacob.

Jacob studied my face for a few minutes letting me process the information before leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back but within the kiss got heated. My head began to spin. The smell and taste of Jacob was all to over whelming. I felt his warm hands press against the top of my shorts. He wanted the baggy top of and I knew it. I moaned deeply in his mouth. The warm hands stayed still where they were asking for permission to remove it but not forcing my decision, but I knew I had already made up my mind. I grabbed Jacob's hand and clamped them around the top. I sat up so that he could slide the top off easily. The soft fabric melted away.

"Hell, Ness, you're gorgeous." Before I could reply Jake's lips where at my neck kissing, licking, and biting every inch making their way down to the top of my bra. I was wearing a matching set of bra and knickers. Red. Slightly see through and ever so sexy. A tongue made its way from one side of the bra to the other.

"Jake." His eyes flickered to mine quickly. They were filled with worry. "Off." I commanded. Lust filled Jake's eyes making them go the deepest black colour. They were gorgeous and hot at the same time. I felt a little puddle fill my knickers and he un-did the bra hook and started to lick and suck on my nipples. I moan so load I was sure my father could hear it from about five miles away. Jake moaned around my nipple and it vibrated. I was sure I could orgasm just from this one touch. But then a new sensation enthralled me. Jake's hand had crept its way up my thighs and in between my legs. He was rubbing my innocent pussy through my clothes and it was driving me crazy.

"Jake" I said breathlessly. He got up to the same kneeling position I was in. His lips never left my skin as he answered.

"Yes." He went back to kissing my neck and rubbing me making me wetter and wetter by the minute.

"You're driving me insane." I felt the smile that crept across his face.

"Tell me what you want Renesmee." The use of my whole name made me want to melt in my arms.

"I want..." I swallowed I couldn't get my words out I couldn't concentrate whilst Jacob was biting and licking my skin like that.

"What do you want." He growled again.

"To feel your fingers inside me." I growled back. The smile fell across his face again. Shredding sounds filled the air and the cold wind whipped in between my legs. I was laid back down on my back, Jake next to me leaning on one elbow, his hand playing with my clit through my red pants. I moaned again. This was like pleasurable torture.

"Jake." I whimpered, before his lips kissed mine just once.

"Ness" Jake's voice was serious.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't ever had some one finger you have you, have you?" A blush spread across my face.

"No, I waited for someone perfect." I said. His hands started to play with me again still with the pants in the way.

"This might hurt a little?" Jake's voice was strained and his sentence came out a question. I nodded. I didn't care I wanted some part of him inside me.

My pants were taken off. I watched them be flung to where the rest of my clothes were. Jake's fingers trailed along my folds that were already so wet. I moan in bliss before Jake kissed my lips as he pushed one finger in to my ready and waiting hole. I moaned so hard at the feeling. I wriggled my hips a little letting Jake know that he was ok to start moving. His finger pulsed in and out of my. I felt like a coil was being wound up tight in the pit of my stomach. Then I was pushed open a little wider. Jake had added another finger and I was in bliss. I moan over and over again. The coil tightened to the point that I had to let go.

"Let go baby." Jake commanded me with alpha tone in his voice. I let go as my orgasm took over me. Jacob's finger's pulsed in and out of me as he helped me over my orgasm. The realise was so good that I sighed when it was over. Jake took his fingers out and licked them. I watched in fascination as he tasted me.

"Hell. You taste so good Ness. That was amazing."

"Tell me about it." I whispered. I was feeling guilty and Jake could tell.

"What's up?" I swallowed.

"I didn't give you anything back." Relief washed over his features.

"All in good time." He sounded just like Billy and I laughed. "Crap." He whispered.

"What?"

"You're trousers." I looked over to the pile of clothes and saw the strips of what used to be shorts.

I stood and walked over to the basket and held up a pair of shorts.

"Guess the guys know you a little too well." I winked at him and he let out a chuckle. "Are you on patrol tonight?"

"Nope." He popped his 'p' at the end.

"Do you want to sleep with me? I mean like in the same bed..." He chuckled again this time a deep throaty chuckle.

"I would love to" he said getting up and packing up. "However, we better get back before your Dad sends out a search party." I laughed and kissed him once more before we made our way back towards Forks. Could that night have gone any better.

**So a little bit of heat there. Let me know what you think? Please your reviews mean the world to me. Thanks guys love you all xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my beautiful. I am so happy. Your reviews and private message's were so good and up-rising that I could hardly stop smiling last night! I do hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. A little steamy huh? Like many of you asked for. **

**1 thing today – I have had a couple of questions thrown at me! **

**1 – Why had Jake never gone back to the big pack? He couldn't leave Ness! And Seth and Leah were happy so it seemed like a simple solution, however the pack will be important soon and so your favourite characters will be back very soon.**

**2 – I was asked why Jake and Ness took things so fast, I did that purposely so people would understand the link that the imprint has on each person. **

**Now, guys please keep reviewing, favourite-ing and following, it is my inspiration to keep writing. Thank you again to everyone who already has. Let's try and get views to 1,000 shall we?**

**Disclaimer; I still do not own any of the recognizable character's although sooner or later, I will have a few new characters to introduce. **

**Until the next time, let's enjoy a little bit of Jacob and Nessie love.**

*Renesmee*

The car ride back from our little field wasn't particularly eventful. My hands hardly left Jake's and his full lips were almost always in contact with my skin.

"Ness?" Jacob took his eyes off the road to look at me. He stared deep in my eyes. I was sure he could see my soul, what was if I had one.

"Yep?" I answered. As I did so I popped the 'P' just like Jake always did when he wanted to make me chuckle.

"What is this?" The question confused me. I knew what he was on about. Him and I. Us. The one thought of there being an 'us' made my heart leap in ways only I knew one person could do. I wanted to say that I wanted to be with him, but what if he didn't like me in that way? What if he didn't want that? But he had just touched me places that even I hadn't touched myself. Jake squeezed my hand gently. I had been projecting my thoughts to him without even noticing. Fuck.

"Renesmee. Listen to me." He took a deep breath before starting with a long speech. "I want that. I have wanted that for almost a year now. You're perfect for me, as I am for you. That's just the way it is. I don't like you in that way." My heart dropped a little, I honestly thought he may have started to look at me as more than a friend. "I love you." He carried on. I looked up; truth ran through his eyes like nothing I had seen before. "I always will. But that doesn't mean, we have to be together. But Ness, I will fight for you. Forever, until your heart stops beating. Today was the best day of my life. To hold you like that. Nothing, I mean nothing in the entire world could have felt more right for me." My eyes filled with tears, Jacob, my Jacob, loved me and I loved him. And now, he was mine and no-one would ever take him away from me because of the imprint. It only made our love stronger. I was happy about the imprint. I had heard the stories. The ones about the constant need for protection and the need to have children, but I wanted all that. I wanted to feel Jake hold me at night when the cold wind bit at the edges of my skin. I wanted to feel our baby kicking from the womb inside.

"OH MY GOD." I exclaimed. Jacob became alert. The air in the car stiffened with the worry that was rolling off Jacob.

"What?" Jacob growled. The alpha tone was seeping into his tone of voice and I giggled slightly. A crease appeared between Jacob's eye brows. He was confused and I was loving every moment of it.

"Jake, have you ever thought about... you know... having children...with me?" A blush crept from Jacob's neck right up to just underneath his eyes. The blush was so deep.

"Urm...well yeah. But not right now?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but I carried on anyway.

"Well, what type of children do you think we will have?" Fascination flooded onto Jacob's features as the amount of possibilities went through his head. All of a sudden Jacob tilted his head back and laughed so loud you could probably hear it from a mile away.

"That's a confusing thing to think about. Well I guess imprinting isn't about carrying the gene on as I am not sure whether our children will have the gene." Sadness washed over Jake's face and I instantly felt guilty.

"They might not have vampire gene's at all either." Jake's face scrunched but.

"That's a lot of might not's and what if's. We will just have to see when the time comes about." I wanted Jake to be happy. And if that meant having another have his child to carry on the gene, then we would have to arrange that.

"Jacob, maybe...someone else could have your child. That way they could carry the gene on." Trembles shook Jacob's massive frame. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out the car. I followed him quickly but stayed away. I knew what happened when you got to close to an angry wolf. Emily was walking proof of that.

"WHAT?" He bellowed at me.

"I just thought..." I began in a whisper. It was un-usual for Jacob to be upset with me. And angry was even rarer. The shaking was so violent now that it looked painful. "Jake please."

"NO, RENESMEE. DON'T. YOU ARE THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME. THE ONLY ONE AND YOU SUGGEST I SLEEP WITH SOME ONE ELSE." I was scared and tears spilled over the edges of my eyes. Two wolves appeared from the tree line. One was massive, nearly as big as Jake. Sam. He had heard what was going on and came right down. Next to him was another wolf. A sandy colour; Like Jacob's fur but slightly lighter. I knew it was Embry. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. A whimper escaped his lips and Jacob turned and ran into the forest behind us. Sam shot a look at Embry and he left to run after Jacob. I was alone for a little while. Then a warm arm surrounded me. Embry had ran behind a tree and phased back and was hugging me as I cried into his shoulder.

For as long as I could remember Embry was a friend of Jacob's he accepted me – and my family, but didn't have much to do with us. I cried out loud for so long until I couldn't any more. I couldn't cry anymore and my tears turned into dry sobs. Embry held me the whole time, not saying a word, just holding and kissing my fore-head.

"Are you ok?" He eventually asked. I placed a hand on his face and replayed our scene. Shock crossed his features. "Oh Ness, why did you say that?" I took a deep breath. The air felt colder then normally. It pierced the bottom of my lungs and felt un-comfortable.

"I so want him to have the most normal life he can. And I thought that would be the most normal thing for him." Embry shook his head.

"You don't understand Ness, the imprint...it binds you to together. Even the thought of another woman touching him now makes him feel sick." Confusion swept through me. This bond we shared, Jacob and I, was that strong that he could no longer look at another woman. Happiness engulfed me before I remembered that he heat I was feeling from the hands on either side of my face wasn't Jacob but Embry.

"I want him Embry. I...I think I love him." A smile emerged on Embry's face.

"Of course you do. Get home and I'll try and talk to him. I'll send him home as soon as I can. Possibly when he has calmed down." I hugged Embry one more time before jumping in the driver's seat of my little Corsa. Jacob's scent clung to the seats and made me want to cry again. Embry waited in the tree line for me to leave before lunging into the trees and disappearing.

*20 minutes later*

I pulled up into the garage of my house. I must have held a bad atmosphere around me because mum came straight out and gathered me into her arms as I cried my eyes out, soaking her t-shirt.

"Seth told us." She whispered in my ear. "He'll come home soon honey." Shh he comforted in my ear. The rain began to poor down; it was as if it was following my tears. We made our way inside. As I was about to step inside someone called my name from outside.

"Ness." I turned around and Jake stood there in the pouring rain. His hair went flat and stuck to the sides of his cheeks. His shorts had gone see-through with the water and were sticking to his legs. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I gasped and ran to launch myself in his arms. I stumbled on my way to him but he caught me and brought me into his arms. I kissed his neck, his shoulders, his cheeks anywhere I could reach.

"No Jacob I am sorry. I was just trying to make you happy. I will never do that again." His lips met mine and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster up. I was trying to convey my apology and my love for him all in one kiss. He pulled back suddenly and took in a deep breath.

"I need to breath remember?" He grinned at my and looked up at the sky. The rain and ceased a little and left the sky in a dark mist. The moon was directly above us watching us.

"Jacob..." I love you I wanted to say but a door crashed from somewhere behind me and out came one very angry figure. For the first time in my life I was worried about Jacob's well being.

**Ok guys. I'm mean; I left you on a cliff hanger. But I am pretty sure I will put another chapter up tonight. Please remember to review and if you have any idea's I'm more than welcoming to them. Love you all MEG xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD you guys! 1,309 views. That's crazy. I was hardly expected 200. THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**Just want to say some BIG thank you's to the people who have review or keep reviewing you guys are making my day! **

**Want to apologize again for the cliff hanger! Back to my story!**

*Renesmee*

The person kept moving towards Jacob throwing me out of the way. The air whipped past my face as I span uncontrollably through the air. Stone hard arms caught me. Dad. I turned. I thought it was Dad who had chucked me.

"You ever make her cry again Mutt, and I swear I will rip you to shreds. Do you understand?" The person was towering over Jacob; he was lying on the floor looking at me with focused eyes, checking I was alright.

"Rosalie!" I screamed. She was going to hurt Jacob. I had only just got him, I didn't want to lose him so soon and I knew that if I didn't interject he would be seriously hurt or worst die. Her pale blonde hair flickered wildly in the wind and the last few rain droplets that fell. Rosalie's eyes were set on Jacob, filled with black anger and pure hatred. I got free of my Dad's arms and ran as fast as I could towards them.

"Rosalie." I whispered. "Rosalie, please." A growl from the woods alerted my family that they were being watched by only God knows how many wolfs. Rosalie took one my deathly step towards Jacob. MY Jacob and growled lowly. Wolf's emerged from the woods; nearly ten of them. This was my fault Jacob was in this position so I took a crouch stance over him protecting him from Rosalie.

"Renesmee move." She hissed. "I don't want to hurt you." A chorus of growls rose from the wolves. The wolves were my second family and would lunge for Rosalie if she touched me.

"No." I growled back. "I love him." Shock flooded through the emotions of my family. Carlisle and Esme smiled. They had known for a while that I was going to end up with Jacob even if I hadn't.

Rosalie stood with a hiss and sulked back into the house. I hadn't noticed that the whole entire Cullen clan was outside watching, waiting just in case they suddenly had to intervene. A door slammed on the opposite side of the house and guilt washed through me. I hated fighting with my family but I had to do what was right and for me, Jacob was always right. One by one my family smiled at me and left to go inside.

Dad, Alice, Mum and Jasper were left. Calmness settled my nerves and I gave a knowing smile to Jasper who returned it before leaving.

Alice danced her way over to me and kissed me on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"If that were Jasper, I would have done exactly the same thing." I smiled at her before she took off after Jasper. Mum stood next to Dad on the steps.

"I'm proud of you Renesmee." I smiled at her before turning my gaze to Dad.

"I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't watch her..." A smile broke across my father's face.

"You did the right thing Nessie. I'm proud f you as your mother is." Dad shared a look with my mother before saying.

"Ness why don't you stay at Jake's tonight. It'll give Rosalie some time to cool down." Warm arms engulfed my waist in their heat and Jake started to push kisses on my cheek.

"Go pack and we will leave." A husky voice breathed into my ear. I knew that voice it was full of lust and want. I turned and planted once very quick kiss on my boy's lips, before turning and running to the house to pack.

*** 30 minutes later ***

"Come on. Do you want to go to bed, or do you honestly want to watch a movie." Me and Jacob had be deciding now whether to go straight to bed or watch a movie for almost twenty minutes.

"Jake, I don't feel tired. Plus I want to spend some time with you." Jake sighed. I knew he couldn't help but give me everything I asked for.

"You can have all of tomorrow." A smile flashed upon my face. The whole of tomorrow.

"No. You have patrol tomorrow." I remembered suddenly.

"I'll get Seth to cover."

"That's not fair on Seth." I retaliated.

"He'll be fine with it."

"You wouldn't have to do as many shifts if you just joined the two packs already." Jacob sighed again.

"Ness, some of the pack isn't ready to come onto Cullen territory, meaning I leave you unprotected." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah completely unprotected with 8 very deadly, very fast vampires living there."

Jacob dropped on his knees in front of the sofa which I was sat on.

"Not my point Nessie."

"And my point is that I won't be un-protected Jake. Plus Sam will stop phasing soon; Emily's nearly ready to pop." Emily was 8 months pregnant and was getting more motherly by the day. "Either you give up the pack to someone else or you take responsibility." Jake's eyes pleaded with me. I knew that look it was the one that asked me to stop. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Fine." I sighed. "But please think about what I have said."

"Deal." Jacob smiled that signature smile at me showing a full set of pearly white teeth. He got back up onto the sofa and I snuggled into him. "So about this movie or bed thing?" I smiled at him...

"Actually I think I have a better idea..."I smirked. I kissed him passionately. Our lips danced and fort for dominance for a little while until I felt Jacob's tongue tickling my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my lips and Jacob's tongue thrust in. The need there was obvious and I felt it just as bad. I pulled away and hear Jacob moan as I did.

"You're going to be the death of me Renesmee Cullen you know that?" A smile played on his lips.

"Give me one thing before you die please?" I looked him directly in his eye as I took his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.

**I know, I am a bitch. But the thing is... I want to make that scene a long and detailed one. Bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter now. HAHAHA.**

**The more reviews I get the faster the next STEAMY chapter will come.**

**Love you all,**

**Meg xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Guys, so...I guys I need to apologize for the longer wait for my next chapter? I am sorry, my laptop broke down and I didn't know how to fix it until my older brother (I have a massive family so if I ever talk about them you most likely won't know which family member I am talking about.) got back from uni to fix if for me. **

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all your support, review's, following and favourite-ing. You guys make my day. Let's get the next chapter up shall we? **

**Disclaimer; I do not own any recognizable characters.**

*Renesmee*

Jacob's face was an emotional mix when I took his hand and led him towards his miniature bedroom. Lust, guilt, happiness, surprise. The atmosphere was full of lust that we were both radiating. Jacob's bedroom was small. The walls were painted white with nothing on apart from the drawings that I had drawn for him as a young girl. I smiled at them. My favourite hung up above the bed. It was a picture of me and him together; holding hands. Even when I was a year old I knew that we would end up together. Whether I knew it consciously or sub-consciously was another question.

My eyes rested on the single bed in anticipation. I knew what I wanted on that bed. I turned to fine Jake watching me. Not moving, not speaking just observing, waiting for me to take the next step. I reached from his hand which he gave me quickly and without question. Within one step we were chest to chest. I suppose with the little amount of room we had in this room it wasn't surprising that we were squashed together so quickly.

Jacob's eyes never left mine as I tiptoed to meet his lips. They were warm and inviting and full of passion. His big warm hands moved to rest on my hips as I jumped up and wound my legs around his waist. Jacob deepened the kiss as he brushed my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth and Jacob thrust his tongue in quickly. I fort his tongue, he ended with dominance but that didn't matter. I giggled into Jake's mouth which made him smile against my lips.

The kiss ended with Jacob gasping for air. "Wow." He breathed. I smiled at him and decided that we needed to move a little more quickly for me to have the guts to get what I wanted.

"Jacob." I whispered as seductively in his ear as I could. I knew that I affected him straight up. I could feel his hardness rubbing up against my womanhood. The puddle formed in my pants as we rubbed together.

"Renesmee...I won't be able to stop if you keep doing that" Jake sighed as I swivelled my hips into his core.

"Jacob. I don't want you to stop." That was all the encouragement that Jake needed. My back was quickly forced back against the wall and Jacob started kissing my passionately again; this time nipping my bottom lip which only seemed to turn me on more. I moaned loudly into his mouth. The rip of fabric filled the air before a cold breeze engulfed my skin. Jacob's lifts left mine to travel down my neck towards my bra... Which I wasn't wearing. That had been ripped off at the same time that the top was. Warm breaths tickled my nipples and made them harden. I buckled my hips thrusting my left nipple into Jake's mouth which he gratefully allowed in and started to lick, suck and nip at.

I moaned at the contact and swivelled my hips so that my clothed womanhood brushed against him rock hard manhood.

Jake spun us around and laid us down on his bed. I tugged at his shirt.

"Off" I demanded. A smile bounced around his lips before he did as he was told and slipped his shirt off.

I kissed him all over his chest.

"Ness. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want nothing more." I whispered. Love stuck in his eyes. I was sure I wasn't looking at Jacob anymore but Jacob's soul.

My shorts were the next item of clothes to be ripped apart. Leaving me wearing nothing but very see-through red hot pants that were soaked through. Two fingers played around my area through my pants. Jacob shuffled himself down so that his face was right between my thighs, looking at my centre. A tongue licked my core through soaked pants before they went the same way as my t-shirt and shorts.

I blushed as Jake studied me, taking in every detail. He dragged one finger along my folds and brought it to his mouth. Tasting me. That just turned me on even more. He kissed just above my clit then each of my thigh's worshipping every inch of my body before kissing my opening and licking his lips. I was so wet and so ready for what was about to come.

"Jacob!" I growled in annoyance. His eyes flickered to me and sparkled with amusement. His tongue came out of his lips and licked from the bottom of my slit to the top. I was sure I could see stars and moaned in ecstasy. His tongue made a few quick flicking movement's over my clit then licked all the way up again. I felt the pit of my stomach tightening again and knew I was about to orgasm.

"You taste so fucking good." Jake growled which just made me closer to my fall. I was so close before I felt two large fingers break into my hole. The movement of them inside me fall over the edge. As I wriggled and came into Jacob's mouth he swallowed everything that I squirted out. After I was done he lapped at every single drop of cum that was still there.

The action was so hot that it made me close again. I sat up and started to take of Jacob's trousers. I promised myself that I was not going to orgasm again without Jacob doing it at the same time. Well for now anyway.

As Jacob got into position above me he sighed. I suddenly got insecure and worried. Was I not doing something right?

"Ness...This is going to hurt." I gulped. I knew it would hurt. I looked down and Jacob and gasped. This would hurt more than I imagined. A kiss was planted on my lips. I could feel Jacob's head at my entrance.

"I love you." I whispered.

Jake looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you too." A smile played on my lips and I nodded letting him know it was time to move in. The head of Jacob's cock pushed into me. It was slightly uncomfortable but more pleasurable. Jacob kept pushing slowly until he was all the way in and stopped allowing me to get more comfortable. I couldn't help the tear that dropped down my face. The way I was being stretched was painful.

"I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly. I saw pain flash across his face. He hated me hurting and for him to be the one that was causing it was just unbearable for him. After a while the pain left and all I was left with was pleasure.

"Move Jake." I whispered in his ear. A small movement back made me shiver and then he was back inside me fully again. The movement became faster and faster and sweatier as we kept going. I didn't know how long we were going for but it felt like a short time was soon I was close to coming again.

"Yes baby, come with me." Jacob growled into my ear. I released at the same time Jacob did. Sharp teeth clamped on my throat and I screamed at the pain. Jacob had marked me. He hadn't asked me.

I finished with my orgasm and Jacob fell next to me. Wrapping me in his arms. My eyelids became heavier and heavier before I couldn't sleep anymore.

**Oh dear! How will Ness react to Jacob's marking? How will Edward and the Cullen's react to the marking. **

**Next chapter tomorrow hopefully guys. Review away and let me know what you thought of my first lemon :P love you all meg xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god. 2000 views. That is unreal. Thank you guys so much. I was so happy with all your responses to my last chapter. One in particular...I'm not sure who it was by but it made me crack up...**

"**He marked her. Oh Snap!" Think that is the funniest review I have had. So thank you for that whoever you were! Guess you guys want the next chapter yeah?**

**Ok here it is.**

**Disclaimer; Still don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

*Renesmee*

The kitchen was bright and light. The sunshine fell through the window and lit the room pleasantly. I was watching out the window. The birds chirping. The leaves blowing in a gentle breeze. Billy rolled through in his little chair of his and greeted me pleasantly.

"Good morning Nessie." I smile back at him.

"You ok. I'm sorry about last night. We must have...woken you." I admitted sheepishly. The burn of the marking set fire to my neck again making my face crumple.

"You guys did it huh?" A giggle escaped my lips at the same time that a single tear dribbled down my face. Jacob had gone to patrol like I told him too, the gentle but violent tug of the imprint which was now eternally bound was pulling at the pit of the stomach.

With a sigh I told Billy everything.

"Show me your neck." He ordered quickly. I opened my neck which stung as the wound was stretched and opened.

"Shit Ness." Confusion spread through me and then worry.

"What?" Billy's face flickered with all sorts of emotions. Happiness. Proudness. Annoyance. The front door opened and in bounded Charlie with his soon to be wife Sue.

"Good morning Renesmee." Charlie greeted me patting me awkwardly on the back before sitting in one of the old kitchen chairs. Sue claimed me into her arms and pulled me into her. I could feel the tension role of her as she spotted the bite mark.

"I know." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back but held me at arm's length to study my face.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Sue always knew when to get me alone and when to leave things. I nodded quickly.

"Charlie! Me and Ness and going to walk to the corner shop. Would you guys like anything in particular for lunch?" The men discussed food before deciding on steak and chips.

"Just let me get changed." I walked to Jacob's small room and looked around for an old hoodie I could throw on. I had leggings in my bag which were comfortable and sensible so I slipped them on as well. I was sure I heard someone calling me name. But no one was. I looked out the window and out in the garden Jacob stood in the rain, staring at me. I wanted to run and hold him tell him everything would be fine, but even I knew that it might not be. He had taken my freedom away. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Renesmee." He whispered as I turned to leave the room. I hesitated and looked back but shut the door and left for the shop with Sue.

"Car or walk?" Sue asked me after a moment of standing on the decking. There was a light drizzle but then there always was in Forks. The fresh air was filling my lungs making me feel slightly better so I opted for walking.

The walk was familiar and strange at the same time. Something wasn't quite right but I couldn't understand what it was?

"How did the marking happen." Memory's flooded through me. I pushed one of my hands towards Sue and she took it and brought it to her face. I should her everything. Me and Jacob. The biting. Falling asleep. Looking out the window. Nothing made much sense.

"You guys didn't talk about it at all?" I shook my head and tears fell silently down my face again.

"Ness. When a wolf is having sex with their imprint and they haven't marked it is very hard not to. Especially when they are alpha. I had a very similar sort of situation with Emily not so long ago." Emily was Sue's niece. Although after everything that happened with Leah you think she would be mad. She wasn't. She was understanding as ever or so I was told.

"Have you thought about talking to Emily about this?" Sue's dark eyes interrogated me. I only just figured this all out myself I hadn't thought about talking to anyone yet. We walked past the first beach and saw Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim on the sand. I thought about what Sue said but didn't stop walking. Until someone called my name. I turned and saw Kim racing up the beach towards me.

Kim was my age – physically – and was my best friend in many ways. She knew everything I was going through and was always there for me as was Emily. They understood things that no one else did.

"Hey. You saw us didn't you? Why didn't you stop and say hey?" I turned to face her and she realised the tear stained face. Sue stood behind me waiting for Jared, Emily and Sam as they followed Kim towards me. Kim brought me into her arms and held me as more silent tears fell.

Emily's hand brushed my long hair. "Do you want to talk honey?" I looked at Emily then at Sam, then Kim, then Sue then Jared. They all reminded me of Jacob. Thoughts filled my head and I started to fell dizzy. My head swam and I couldn't make sense of anything. Emily spoke my name and I tried to answer but before I could do it my cheek was pressed against the cold hard floor. My eyes closing. I was falling into a darkness that I couldn't fight back against.

"Sue she be awake by now." Someone growled close to my ear. A hand clung to mine. A warm hand but not a boiling hand. I knew it was either Emily or Kim but I couldn't figure out which one.

"Jacob! Calm down! She's been so confused and upset that her brain made her pass out so that she can deal with all the trauma."

Another growl echoed through the room. Room? The last I remember I was at the first beach with Emily and Kim. I took a deep breath through my nose and all my senses came alive. It was Emily's house. The house smelt of flowers and pinecones.

"There she is coming around." Jacob rushed to my side as I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Emily was holding my hand, making shushing sounds to sooth me.

Jacob kissed my cheek, but I turned my head into the pillow and looked away from him. I could hear his breath hitch as he tried not to cry. I hated hurting him with everything in me but I wanted to know why. Why he had done what he had done.

"Please..." My voice cracked and Emily handed me a glass of water so that I could hydrate my mouth. "Please can you all..." Emily and Sue both stood, giving Jacob and I one final glance before leaving the room all together.

"What about me. Do you want me to go?" Jacob said. It wasn't much more than a whisper but I could hear the pain in every word.

"Whatever. I don't care." I felt harsh after I said it and guilty but Jacob sat on the bed next to me.

"Ness, please. Look at me." I could feel the tears start up again. Why did this hurt so much. "I'm so sorry Nessie, I never meant to..." His sentence trailed off and I looked back at him.

"Why Jake?" His eyes snapped to mine the tears escaped and travelled down his cheeks.

"I never meant to Ness. It just happened. I lost control and did it before I had time to think. It was a mistake I'm sorry." A mistake?

"Was the whole of last night a mistake?" Jake took a really deep breath and look straight into my eyes.

"No. Last night...was perfect. I...can't explain how much I want to do it time and time again. But i understand if you don't."

Anger surged through my body. "Jacob Black. Of course I want to do it again. And again. And again. But you took my freedom." A smiled played with his lips. I loved him so much and for two moments I forgot about the marking and just smiled at him. He leaned into me so his lips brushed mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again before claiming my lips in his. In that moment, in that kiss, I didn't care about the marking. It made us stronger. We were together forever now.

"I'll have to mark you back sometime." I joked with him. Seriousness flooded his features.

"Why? I'm yours forever Renesmee Cullen." I smiled and kissed him once.

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Black." We stayed in Emily's spare bedroom for the next few hours just spending some time and holding each other. It was perfect. Kim and Emily were downstairs laughing.

"I have to go for patrol." I sighed but knew there was no choice. I went down stairs and kissed Emily's pregnant belly that was now bulging at eight months and hugged Kim. Emily made two cups of tea and sat down. Here comes the interrogation.

**So guys. I know a little bit of a boring chapter but that had to happen to get the events of the next few chapters to happen. So keep reviewing. Love you all Meg xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and private messages. Also thank you to everyone that favourite-d and following. **

**One thing that people have asked me is why is Nessie worried about her "freedom". I wanted to mark this as realistic as I possibly could so here is my answer.**

**Marking isn't just making the bond stronger. It connects the two people in more ways than just one. It makes them stay as a couple no matter what but it also controls the feelings and some of the thoughts. It makes all thoughts revolve around the other and all feelings are made to keep each other attached. This is why Nessie was a little upset. She lots freedom over her thoughts and the majority of her emotions. **

**Just wanted to clear that up. I'm thinking about writing another story called "My Guardian" It will be about The wolf pack. But especially Paul and his imprint that won't be Rachel. Let me know what you think? Ok here's the next chapter. **

**One last thing. Alice can't see the wolves but she can see the imprints, Sue and Billy. **

*Renesmee*

"Right you." Emily pointed a long darkened finger at me. "Start talking." A sigh escaped my lips as I wrapped my hands around the cup of warm tea that Kim had poured me. I turned my neck to uncover the mark wound that was red hot and nearly the colour of a strawberry. Gasps filled the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimberly. If you use language like that around my son I swear...I'll kick you out." I giggled as Emily became all motherly. The hormones ran high through Emily's body and especially high as she was carrying a baby wolf cub.

"You're having a boy?" I hadn't known this. A little russet coloured skin boy running around, giggling, playing with Jacob. My little boy. I wanted so badly to have children with Jacob. But I had time for that. I didn't need that right now.

"I don't know officially." Emily's hand wrapped protectively around her stomach. "But I can feel it you know."

"Well no, I have never been pregnant if you haven't noticed." I winked at her before she took a sip of her tea.

"Whatever bitch." She snapped back. "Now, I want details. How did this..." She gestured to my neck. "Happen?" I shook my head replaying the scene to myself.

"I don't know. Jacob just did it. We had talked about it. And we hadn't thought about it. Well I hadn't. He might have though." I hadn't thought about it that way. Was the marking something Jacob had wanted? Why hadn't I thought of this? "Kim have you been marked?" Kim nodded her head and smiled.

"But me and Jared had discussed it. He said his wolf would be un-settled otherwise." That made sense.

"And..." Emily piped in "...it's ten times worse for Alpha's. That's probably why Jacob couldn't control it. So don't be to mad at him. His heart was in the right place."

A tinkling noise caught my attention and I realized my phone was on top of the counter. I pointed at it confused.

"We took it out of your jumper when you passed out." I got up and picked up the phone. The caller ID said Alice so I quickly answered.

"Renesmee. Where's Sue." She nearly spat down the phone.

"Urm...guys where is Sue?"

"She left to go back to Billy's." Kim answered. Worry and confusion swept through us all.

"Renesmee. She is in danger. You need..." I hung the phone up and ran out the house screaming for Sam or Jared whoever was on patrol. I kept running towards Billy house.

I was rounding the corner to the house when I heard a deathly scream and the smell of blood was brought to my attention. I kept running fighting the urge to stop. Red eyes met mine as I saw Sue lay on the side of the road clutching her head.

"Step away from her you fucker." The female vampire with dirty blonde hair and dirty clothes to match laughed at me.

"And what are you going to do feeble human?" A smirk spread across my face. The blood was getting to both me and the other vampire. I could go without air for a good amount of time but I had to breath. My self control was pretty good but with human blood spilled right in front of me it was pushing me to the limits.

"What makes you think I am human?" Confusion flickered across her face. The vampire got in a crouch.

"Say goodbye to your little friend." The vampire snarled. A movement in the forest behind the vampire caught my eye.

"Say goodbye to life." I retaliated. A big grey wolf pounced on the vampire and the fight rolled off into the forest where I could no longer see it. Now it was just me and a bleeding human. My breathing hitched and my eyes zoomed in on the human's black head where the blood trickled.

"Ness. It's me. Please. Look at me." The talking triggered me. It was Sue. The blood. She was family. The fire in my throat got worse when the wind blew. Warm arms wrapped around my upper body.

"Ness take a deep breath and hold it babe. We getting out of here." I saw Sue get lifted away be someone. I wasn't sure who it was I was concentrating on not pouncing on the venerable human.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." I growled to Jacob through gritted teeth.

I was quickly pulled into the air and away from the scene.

*10 mins later.*

"I nearly attacked her." I admitted to Esme. Seth and Leah had gone to be with their mother so Jake was out patrolling.

"But you didn't Nessie. That's the main point."

"What if Jacob hadn't gotten there?"

"But he did get there."

"But what if he hadn't?" I cried. I would have killed my own step-grandmother.

Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "That didn't happen though. And if Alice had seen you killing here, we would have crossed the treaty line to stop you." The reassurance washed through me and I noticed jasper step into the room.

"No fair Jasper." A smirk crossed his face.

"Ness, I would have been worse than you if that were me! Did you know that?" I shook my head. I felt so guilty. I wanted to apologize but couldn't. Sue had been put into a coma by Carlisle who was up there treating her. Alice and Mum and Dad had also gone with him. Mum and Dad to comfort Charlie but Alice to support Carlisle.

A howl filled the air. Jacob. Fear coursed through my veins. Esme and Jasper got up and followed me out side. Rosalie and Emmett hot on our trails. We stopped in the middle of a small opening to see Jacob held tightly in the grasp of a dirty brow haired male.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee Cullen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again guys. So this is the next chapter of my story. The new character hasn't appeared in the story before... My own invitation. I so hope you like him. Taking a risk. **

**Ok...here goes. **

*Renesmee*

"Nice to meet you Renesmee Cullen." My whole frame shock.

_I just got him back to being us again. _I thought to myself. _Why? Why now? _

"Who are you?" Emmett growled. A dirty smile formed on the features of the vampire that had my Jacob clamped in a deathly hold.

"I am Shaun. The mate of Laura. Who for your information, because you probably didn't even know her name when you killed her..." Killed her...who had been killed today? That dirty female vampire that attacked Sue.

"...She was your mate." I butted in his sentence. A whimper came through the teeth of Jacob. I knew that he was hurting but he was thinking up a plan. I shook my head slightly at him.

Shaun's hungry eyes flickered from me to Jacob not missing the gesture. "I wouldn't try anything pretty boy..." He threatened. "Because I know your kind. They will do anything to save their mate." His red eyes flickered back to me.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all crouched around me waiting for attack. Esme looked tense and troubled.

"We are sorry about your mate. But it was not our fault." Shaun's hand closed a little more around Jacob's lungs making it that slightly harder to breath.

"Maybe not. But she was there. I saw her." A dirty long finger nail was pointed at me.

"Wait saw me? You were there. If you were there why did you not try to save Laura?" Anger surged through the mask that Shaun was wearing.

A movement behind Shaun caught my attention. Leah? Seth? Dad? I thought hopefully. Five more figures walked towards surrounding Shaun and Jacob. At first I thought they would help us. But after a few long seconds they turned into predatory positions facing us. There were 3 other males in the new group and two females. One of the females caught my attention. I knew her from somewhere. As if from a dream or something. She had beautiful russet coloured skin. Or she used to before it was turned into a Olive-y colour from the vampire genes.

"I couldn't. These..." He squeezed Jacob and dropped him to the ground. Every one of my muscle's tensed and it took a lot of strength not to run to him and help him, but I couldn't that would make me venerable and Jacob would kill me later if I put myself in that position. "Were surrounding her. I knew I would die as well if I came after her." I looked back at the russet skinned girl. She noticed me looking and hissed at me.

A calming wave surged through my body and through everyone else from the looks I got. I knew what the plan was. Keep these guys occupied until the other's got back. My Jacob was breathing heavily and it pained me to see him like this.

A gentle but cold breath rubbed across my face. The dirty vampire, Shaun was now standing right in front of me.

"However I would consider not killing Jacob, if I got a piece of you instead." A sharp pointed finger ran across my cheek. Then the feeling was gone. Emmett should right next to me. His big hands holding both of Shaun's. Pure anger radiating of his body in rolls.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." He spat out. I knew that Emmett's temper and need to fight wouldn't hold forever. I needed to do something but what?

"Or what will you do about it?" Shaun's hands broke free of Emmett's iron grasp as both clans got tense and right up in each other's faces about to fight.

"I will kill you." The dirty male lunged at Emmett making him fly backwards. Emmett got back up and ran full speed at him. Suddenly the whole place erupted into chaos. Growling, thunder claps of noise that the vampires made when bouncing off one another.

I ran to Jacob's side and started to asses him. One moment he was wolf, the next he was human, and extremely naked.

"Run. Renesmee." I shook my head. I pressed one of my hands against his face gently and thought.

_I can't leave you!_ He let out and angry growl.

"RUN RENESMEE CULLEN" The alpha tone frightened me and I got up and started running as fast as I could away from the scene. About 10 seconds later I heard rips. Someone was winning and someone was dying but I didn't know who. A branch broke behind me and I heard someone coming up fast. Fear coursed through my veins. _Please don't let me die_, was all I could think to myself. The treaty line was right in front of me.

"Sam" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The footsteps behind me increased and I ran as fast as I could. Before I got to the top of a cliff. _Shit._

I turned to face my attacker in the face. The dark skinned girl step out from behind a tree. Her bright red eyes burnt into me and that nagging feeling of knowing her surged through me again.

"Renesmee Cullen. How nice to see you again. Well...not really but you know?"

"Who are you." Her chuckle was like bells it bounced off the cliff side and into the sea.

"Tiana. Tiana Uley." Sam's little sister. Recognition fled through my system. I knew her from the bonfires. She used to sit there, with Colin and Brandy. She was young. About fifteen if I could remember rightly.

"Tiana. When did this happen?" I remember Sam being upset about his sister going missing. And for weeks the pack and him searched. But eventually they gave up. They couldn't find a trace of her. And here she was in all her evil glory.

"About a year ago." She took one large step towards me.

"Why are you doing this?" Sadness masked her stone hard eyes before they become rock solid again.

"He loves me. Shaun does. He said we will be together." Sorrow formed in my chest for her. She didn't understand mating yet. That once you found a mate, you would never find another.

"No. He had a mate he will never love you. Not like he loved Laura." Anger and hated filled Tiana's red eyes. She doubled over in a crouch and took one step towards me. All I could think about was Jacob. I would never marry him. Or have sex with him again. Or kiss him. Or have kids with him. A growl ripped through Tiana's chest as she lunged for me. But she never hit me instead she was wrestling with a big wolf.

The wolf was large. Fragile and stone white. Leah. Tiana turned to quickly for Leah and broke one of her back legs. A whimper escaped her lips. Whilst Leah was down Tiana pounced. Blood made its way through Leah's white fur as she laid life less on the floor.

Three more wolfs came out of the tree's and finished Tiana off. Embry, Colin and Brandy.

I ran to Leah and held her in my arms.

One moment a wolf the next a human. Tears streaming down face and a big bite mark. Her breathing started to hitch.

"Renesmee." She whispered as I started to get up for help. " Stay." I knelt beside her and held her. What could I do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys. I guess I have to apologize for leaving you for two days with a cliff hanger like that?**

**I just want to say that although I was quite happy with the reviews I got I did want a few more. I want to know whether or not everyone who is reading my stories are enjoying them or not. So please review as much as possible I will be eternally grateful. Just want to say that I was listening to a bunch of songs writing this chapter but the one that stuck with me was "Impossible" sung by James Arthur. **

**Disclaimer; I own no recognizable characters. **

*Renesmee*

Leah lay in my arms looking up at the sky.

"Please, stay with us Leah." Her eyes turned and burned into me. A smile spread across her features. That was the first time I had ever seen her smile and it was most likely the last time I would see it either.

"We don't live after being bite. The venom is poisonous to us." I searched for a way out of this.

"I could try and suck it out. Or Carlisle could. Wouldn't that work?" Silent tears fell down both our cheeks. Her black hair rustled in the wind, her eyes still piercing into mine.

"It's my time to go Ness...Just promising me you'll look after my boys." I took a deep breath and nodded and smiled.

"I won't need to Leah. You're going to survive this. You have to. Who else will tell me off when me and Jacob having an argument?" She chuckled ever so slightly.

"You'll do things right Renesmee. You have good in your heart. The good I used to have. Just please live your life. Don't dwell..." She swallowed and the pain showed through her mask. "Don't dwell on the past." Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "One last thing." The tears flowed freely now. The last moments of her life were the moments I could finally connect to her. "Please tell Sam, I love him." A warm hang rested on my cheek. Leah's warm hand before she looked back to the sky. The warmth on my cheek slipped away slowly. Leah's eyes closed. She slipped away from the earth with one final smile as she crossed into another world.

My tears fell on the shoulder of my now dead friend. I lost track of time. The sun was setting behind me. The cliff was peaceful. The perfect place for a wolf grave. We would bury her here. I put Leah's body on the floor and crossed her arms on her stomach.

Flowers blew in the breeze and I let out a scream and cried for as long as I could into Leah's now stone cold stomach.

The movement in the bushes opposite me caught my attention. I stood in front of Leah and searched the shrubbery. Three tall dark figures walked out to me. Sam, Quil and Seth. My heart broke for heart and I crumpled to the floor again. Warm arms caught me and held me as Seth walked over to his sister. Tears escaped his eyes as he crouched down and ran one hand through her hair and held one of her hands with his other.

"I love you. You moody bitch." He whispered to her before planting a kiss on her fore-head and walking back the way they came. Sam walked over to her and knelt beside her. Taking in the body. He took one look at the bite marks.

"Who was it?" He said suddenly. He didn't know. I swallowed and looked at Quil who nodded his head at me once.

"Tiana." I whispered back. Sam took one deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Leah for one last time on the lips. "She...She said to tell you she loves you." Sam looked at me. Tears in his eyes.

"I'm happy you were here Renesmee. Your compassion was starting to affect her. Did you know that?" Sam got up and walked towards me. I shook my head. At least I had some influence on her. Tears fell down my cheek again.

"You need to get back to LaPush" Quil spoke into me ear. Panic surged through me. _Jacob!_

(*****)

I was sat next to Jacob in Billy's room at his house. Carlisle was working on him, taking blood, giving him injections, re-setting bones. All this made me feel slightly sick. I left the room when Carlisle started to press on the saw points. The fucker had bruised one of his lungs. I walked out the house and mum was stood there waiting for me.

I took one look at her before leaping into her arms and crying.

"Where's Dad?" Mum's eyes searched me.

"He's at home. Shaun's second hand man surrendered their having a "talk" with him." The way mum put the word talk made my heart lurch.

"Jacob's in there nearly dead and YOUR KEEPING ONE OF HIS MURDERES AT OUR HOUSE?" Anger flooded my body. I wanted Jacob to hold me to be near me. Bella looked at me before answering bluntly.

"No. He is being locked outside." Relief followed my short anger outburst.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused and stressed at the moment." Mum nodded her head before she looked at me. Her eyes flickered behind me and soft smiles meet her eyes.

"I'm happy you're up." I turned to see Jacob standing there in his half naked glory. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt and tears escaped my eyes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." A smile played across his lips before he looked at me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I nearly got up and followed you. Until that Shaun..." My lips meet Jacob's and I wound my legs around his waist. He winced a little but held me tighter and did not pull away. "attacked me again." He finished his sentence. Tears kept falling from my eyes. I nearly lost my favourite person in the world. If he had died I don't know what I would do. I knew that no matter what I would soon follow. I hadn't realised I had been projecting until Jacob answered me.

"Renesmee. You have to promise me...no matter what happens you will carry on. You will live. Swear to me?" Swearing to me and Jacob was bigger than a promise. You couldn't break it no matter what. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. I swear as long as if it were the other way round and it was me that were gone for whatever reason you will carry on." Jacob's eyes turned black and the thought of me being gone. His lips tightened into a line. I kissed them gently and they loosened in my mouth. "Swear?" I whispered against his lips.

"Swear." I smiled at him.

"Mum." I turned to look at her. "There's something that me and Jacob need to do. Will you go home and let them know we will be back soon?" Mum smiled at me. She took a step towards the sports car that she drove and gave it a nervous glance.

"Goodness me. Your dad has me driving this stupid thing." She gave it a little kick nearly tripping over in the process. A dent was left in the perfect paint work. "I want my little truck back Jake" She moaned to him.

"I could always make you a new one" He smiled at her. That was my Jacob, always thinking of the people he loved you the most first.

"Thank you. Right I'm going. See you later. Be careful ok?" I blew her a kiss as she left the driveway.

I turned back to Jacob and made him turn around. I gave him the once over and once I was satisfied that he wasn't completely broken I headed towards the garage.

"So, what do you and I need to do then?" I smiled at him. I knew what he was thinking. And it was exactly what I wanted. I pressed my hand to his face, flashing images of what I wanted through his mind.

The physical reaction he had was evident through the fairly thick cut offs. Before I knew it I was up in his arms being raced towards the garage.

**Steamy chapter next people. Please review! **

**Love Meg xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys... 4,000 views. LIKE WHAT THE... I am so happy and so proud to have that many views. I just want to thank the people that are reviewing my story it makes my day. Please if you haven't reviewed my story already please do so soon, thank you.**

**Just one little thing. I'm making a new story soon. It will be about Paul because I am just so in love with him. It will have all of the twilight characters but the other main character – Flossie – is my own. There will be so many twists and turns and I have the whole story in my head NOW so it needs to come out on paper. It's called "My Guardian". Please read it and see what you think and think about how one person can change your entire life. Which is what I am trying to get onto paper.**

**So now, back to Renesmee and Jacob. **

*Renesmee*

The garage was slightly damp and breeze-y when we got there. It smelt like oil and rust but most of all it smelt like Jacob. There lay a mattress in the corner. Jacob put it there for me so that I could lay there whilst he worked on one of his many cars. People started paying Jacob to fix up their old cars for them. It was Jacob's dream job and I wasn't going to take that away so that I could do something a little more fun for me. So I used to lay on that mattress and read, or colour, or do whatever I wanted to do to pass the time.

But today, right at this moment, I wanted more than that on the little mattress. I wanted to feel Jacob, in me, touching me, kissing me. Jacob stood still behind me. Looking at the mattress as well.

"There isn't going to be any biting today right?" I asked him quickly. Shyness and guilt took over his face.

"Well actually. I needed to talk to you about that." He took a deep breath and allowed it out in a sigh. He walked towards the mattress and sat down. I followed and sat in between his legs with my back against his chest. His warmth invaded my body, but I was grateful for it and pushed myself harder into his stomach. A sharp intake of breath reminded me that Jacob was hurt.

"Shit!" I spat out before I got up and ended up standing next to the car. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I hated hurting him. And he knew it.

"Renesmee, it's ok. It will be fine in ten minutes. It's only a couple of broken ribs."

"Eight of them." I corrected him quickly. Sadness flickered through his eyes before he looked back at me.

"I don't care. I would take that again and again just to see you smile." I smiled a little. Jake outstretched one hand towards me beckoning me to go back to where I was sat. I took his hand and sat back down. "About this marking."

"There's going to be more isn't there." I sighed. The first one hurt enough. If I hadn't been in an orgasm I would have screamed.

"Two more yes. But the thing is once those too are done; I am supposed to become Alpha of the entire pack; Leaving Sam to grow old with Emily." This was a good thing wasn't it?

"What's wrong with that?" I felt Jacob take an intake of breath behind me. What was it? Why was he so paranoid? Was it that he thought I couldn't handle the thoughts of pack responsibilities; Especially as Alpha Mother.

"You see...I live with you for the majority of the time..."

"Yes?" I urged him.

"And we live with..."

"Vampires. They wouldn't be able to use ours as 'HQ' if you want to call it that."

"Exactly. That's the problem. I would have to move out so my pack would be able to come in and out freely. As they choice. Like they do at Emily's."

"You want to leave me?" I was upset but I understood that he had to leave the house.

"No. That's not what I was suggesting."

_Then what? _ I echoed around his head as I pressed a palm to his forearm.

"That you came with me." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled so hard. Mine and Jacobs own little place. Somewhere everyone could call home.

"You would have to re-think the treaty. I can't not see my family."

"Consider it taken care of."

"Then yes Jacob. I would love to..." He kissed my neck.

"I already talked to your dad." Another kiss.

"What did he say?" Another kiss. By this point I was getting extremely wet and Jacob could tell it.

"That's fine. As long as he has regular access to you." A long tongue trailed from the bottom of my shoulder to the sensitive patch behind my ear and I shivered.

"Ok." I breathed. I was to turned on to even think about anything. Jacob's big, hot hand started to slip down the front of my leggings and inside my panties.

I moaned as he circled my clit with one finger. Before I had time to blink I was laid back on the mattress Jacobs fingers teasing, pinching my clit and folds. My insides started to tremble a little and Jacob got rid of all my clothes in a flash.

"If you don't want to be marked again today then we will have to stop because I don't think I will be able to stop myself. One tiny bit of pain and then Jacob forever. It seemed like an un-fair swap, to him, but I would take it anyway.

"No. Keep going. You're fine to mark me again. Will it be in the same place?" A kiss was planted on the top of my boob quickly making me shiver.

"Yes." Was the one word answer that I got from Jake. He was pre-occupied and I could tell. A low rumble came from the bottom of Jacob's stomach before he turned me over so I was on all fours. I knew that this was Jacob's wolf controlling him now and not himself. The rip of material made me shiver and Jacob's shorts were suddenly in a pile right next to the rest of my discarded clothes.

The head of his cock played at my entrance. I whimpered and it seemed to ignite Jake's desire.

"Tell me what you want Renesmee." I could hardly keep myself together as Jacob pulled one finger across my folds and then back again. I let out a moan before Jake demanded again.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you Jacob Black. I want you." I stammered before he pushed himself into me in one big long stroke. I winced a little at the pain, but Jacob let me get used to his size again before he started moving. It was slow gracefully movements but as the wolf got more dominant Jacob became rougher. Warm hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up so that my back was once again back against his chest.

The moan that came from my mouth was lustful and full of greed.

"Oh my god." Don't stop I muttered to my boy.

"Cum for me baby." I was so close to my orgasm that my walls started to shake. With one more push I collapsed around Jacob as he sunk his teeth into me again. I screamed. The pain it was hot and coursed through my veins like a white hot iron. Jacob finished the same time I screamed and caught me when I collapsed.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered into my ear. The pain started to seize but the mark was red hot and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry" he whispered again.

"I knew it was going to hurt." I said back. Tears fell from Jacob's face. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips.

"I love you." I whispered to him. The smile that spread across his face was breath taking. It lit up his eyes.

"I love you too. I just wish I didn't have to hurt you." He moaned.

"Hey" I made him look at me. "It's only three times."

_Three times._ The words echoed around my head. _Three wolves _suddenly popped into my head. Jacob, Seth and...Leah...Crap did Jacob know yet.

"Jake, Leah..." Confusion flickered across his face and a crease formed in between the fragile eyebrows of his.

"She passed away earlier." Shock. Anger. Hurt. Confusion. So many emotions touched Jacob's face.

"Where is she?"

"The cliff."

"I need to see her." With one graceful movement Jacob got up and walked away from me.

"Wait let me..."

He turned to face me and kissed my nose. "Alone." He whispered. He walked to the woods and left.

My heart broke into a thousand little pieces.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please. Love Meg xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my god guys. I am so sorry for leaving it for so long to update. I've been fairly ill with a stomach sickness and just couldn't bring myself to update. I am sorry but I still love you.**

**I got asked why Nessie would have sex with Jacob before telling him that Leah had passed away. I have a few reasons for that.**

**She forgot that Jake didn't know.**

**She wanted comfort **

**Sometimes when people get so much happen to them they don't think right resulting in doing things in a strange order and events. I know this because this happened to my sister – Nicki – When my other sister – Arianna – passed away. **

**I will start writing another story tonight called "My Guardian" so if you want to check that out I'd be more than grateful. Love you all!**

*Renesmee*

Small droplets fell from the sky. The rain ran down my skin and left me soaked to the skin. _Why didn't I tell him before _I thought to myself? _Why did I take what I wanted first and then tell him. Fuck. I'm so stupid. _

"Renesmee?" Billy wheeled himself a little out the door but not so far that he got wet. "NESS" He shouted again. I turned to look at him. My feet moved to get into the dry without even thinking about it. I sighed when I reached him. "Are you ok?" I nodded my head.

"I might...I might head home. Jake's gone...out. And I have...had a...eventful day." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you want me to get someone to take you home?" Sam appeared in the doorway. Sam was almost as big as Jacob. Almost as handsome and almost as smart. But not quite.

"No thanks. I'll be ok. I'll walk or something." Seth walked out the doorway.

"No you won't." He answered. Tears were filling his eyes and his hands were split and red. He was obviously in a lot of pain. "I'm going to sleep in that spare house Esme set up for me and Jake...and...and...Leah." The tears fell clean out of his eyes again. I took him into my hold and held him until he was just dry sobbing. "I'll drive you." He whispered into my ear.

Sam placed one hand onto Seth's shoulder. "You are in no state to drive Seth, I will drive you home." He shook his head.

"No. I will drive."

I sighed. "No. I will." I looked at both of them. They both nodded in agreement. "Can I borrow your car please Sam?" I'll drive it back tomorrow or something."

"Be careful Renesmee." I shook my head as he tapped my shoulder once and then patted Seth on the back.

The car ride home was mostly quiet.

"You could probably sleep at mine if you'd prefer." Seth looked at me once.

"No. I want to be..." Sob "Alone"

I nodded my head. We pulled into the alley that went towards my house.

"Goodbye" Seth said before he opened the door and jumped out.

"Bye" I whispered back. The drive was short and silent from then onwards. I parked the car and noticed my family all gathered around something that I couldn't see in the front garden. I got out the car and made my way over.

"Nessie. How are you love?" They didn't know. They didn't know about Leah.

"Dad" I greeted him, pulling him into a hug and just holding him tight. _She's gone. _I thought to myself knowing that he would hear me. A questioning glance sent me to know that he didn't understand. I placed my palm on his face and showed him three memory's of Leah I had. The one where she was laying in the tree line being snotty as usual. One with her fighting to save my life and another of her lying in my lap.

One tear dropped down my face. I so wanted to help her.

"She's in your heart." He whispered to me and held me tighter. I looked past his shoulder to see a male vampire led on the grass. Eyes as red as blood, watching me intently. Remorse was all over his features but a sense of distrust filled the air.

"Who's that?" I asked to whoever was listening. The male's mouth dropped. Awe filled his features.

"His name is Leo. He surrendered the fight earlier this evening. But he isn't going inside because Jasper isn't sure." I looked at Jasper who shrugged at me.

"I want him gone." I said quickly. Hurt and sadness filled his face. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT." I yelled. "One of us is gone. Because of your little attack." Shock flooded his face.

Carlisle, Mum and Alice all looked at me. "What?" They all echoed each other. They were all checking each other. "No." I shook my head at all of them. "It wasn't ONE of us. It was one of us. Leah was...killed...earlier tonight. Because...she was saving me...because of your little friend. Tiana."

To my surprise the male sighed. "Tiana was a good person. She was so wrapped up in that story that Shaun feed her..."

"That now, she is sleeping in her grave. So I suggest you shut up. Carlisle why is he still here?" Carlisle's face took on an un-easy angle as if he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"We were hoping that he might want to change and be like us." Agree surged through me. The bite mark on my neck got ten degrees hotter.

"No."

"I don't want him here either." Rosalie agreed with me.

"Maybe he could learn to be..." Esme began.

Agree was making me see red until a calm wave manipulated my emotions.

"If he stays. I leave." I quickly said. I was not going to stay with one of the murder's.

"Renesmee. Please." Dad began.

"Dad please see this my way. If someone killed...Jasper say.." A growl made me turn around and throw an apologetic glance towards Alice. "You wouldn't allow the helper of the killer stay...would you." I could tell from the look in his eyes that I was right. He planted a kiss on my head.

"For one so young, you certainly have a lot of wisdom. You know that?" He asked me.

"Remember that the next time I say I am right and you are not." He chuckled at me.

"I don't want to kill him." Esme whispered.

"Then put him on their territory." Emmett suggested. Esme looked at me with pleading eyes. I turned. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him...

"Ok." Esme agreed. Carlisle stood with Jasper and Emmett picking up Leo. They ran towards the woods dragging him with them. Then they were gone.

"I'm going to bed" I told Dad before I ran up stairs. I stripped down to my underwear and lay down. The pillow smelt of Jacob and I let the silent tears fall. So much happened today. Jacob still wasn't back and I missed him so.

I was day dreaming when I felt warm arms wrap around my stomach. The heat was welcoming. Before long I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.

**REVIEW. Love you xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**So guys, 5,000 views. First of all thank you. Second of all I need to know what you guys think should happen next so that I can write in ideas of yours as well. Let me know. **

*Jacob*

As I walked away from Renesmee just outside my house, everything felt so wrong, I was walking away from the one person I loved so that I could say my goodbye's to someone I hardly liked. Was that acceptable? I guess she was my beta, she must have meant something to me.

The walk wasn't long but my mind wouldn't stop flooding with images of Ness. When she smiled. When she was crying. My heart ached to be with her and the imprint was pulling in the bottom of my stomach telling me to turn back to her hold her in my arms and sooth her. I was going to be Alpha soon. I needed to learn how to deal with anything that life threw at me; whether that was death, love, lust, LEECHES!

It had been a while since I thought or said that word. Being around them all the time had me looking at life in a different way. I really was becoming more level-headed. I wonder if I could keep my cool if something happened to Ness. If someone, anyone... touched her...The thought made me see red. No, I wasn't that level headed I chuckled silently to myself.

An odd scent hit my nostrils. I knew exactly what it was, but still it shocked me. Death rolled of the trees and the air. I kept my eyes straight ahead of me until I found a rock still body lying in front of me. Leah. The breath came out of my lungs in one massive whoosh as if someone had punched me straight in the gut. Why? Why Leah? She was just warming up to everyone. Her thoughts weren't all about killing the Cullen's anymore, just about how much she disliked them. That was a straight wasn't it.

Before I knew it I was knelt beside Leah's rock hard body and grabbed one of her hands that were laid across her stomach. The few tears that fell, fell silently and softly.

"Hey Leah" God. I felt stupid. "Thank you!" I suddenly whispered. Thank you for giving your life for hers I wanted to say. But I just couldn't. It felt wrong and even I didn't have the heart to make a twat of myself like that.

A sudden course of anger ripped through my body. My torso shook violently and my eyes went blurry. What the fuck? Renesmee. This wasn't my anger this was Nessie's. How was I feeling her emotions? I tried to remember!

"_The three marks represent the soul, the body and the emotions of the imprint and the alpha. Only you and will be able to feel their emotions and know when their bodies need us. However it works the other way around as well. They will be able to feel what we feel if the feeling is strong enough." _

Sam had said that to me when he first started training me to be Alpha. The mark on Ness that I planted their today must have been the emotions thing. I got up and sprinted back as fast as I could to the Cullen's. My girl needed me there and I would be there for her no matter what.

"Good Evening Jacob" Edward greeted me as I rocked up at the Cullen's.

"What happened to make Nessie so angry?" I walked in through the door and almost immediately asked.

Edward's eyebrows creased a little and I re-explained everything through my mind. His head bobbed a little in understanding.

"One of the red eyes stayed. She got extremely upset about it and I'm guessing that's how you felt it. What are you feeling now?" I closed my eyes and steadied my thoughts to Nessie and all I felt was need and the fact that she missed me. "She's in her room. Up you go." I was half way up the stairs when Edward said lightly. "Oh, and Seth is in the Wolf House."

"Thanks" I answered quickly. I should go and see him but I needed to be with Renesmee she needed me now. And she was the only thing that mattered to me.

As I walked into her room I sensed she was still awake. She hadn't noticed me come in, so I got in the bed behind her and just held her until her breathing evened out. I kissed my girl on the head.

"I love you." I whispered to her and ran off into the tree line to go and find Seth who needed all the support he could get at the moment.

...

*Renesmee*

I woke with a startle. A sickening sensation flooded through my system. I ran to the bathroom at full pelt before smashing the lid up and being violently sick. A cold hand rubbed my back and another held my hair back from my face. I straightened up to see Carlisle leaning in the door way and Esme holding a glass of water up for me.

"Your parents went to hunt. Bella's also extremely...devastated about Leah's death." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Carlisle I don't feel right. My nipples..." before I could even say the word sore I was up in the medical room having a full examination. The rush wasn't good for my already sensitive stomach and I was being sick again. Lucky Esme had got a bucket and was holding it underneath my head.

"Urgh, that is gross." Carlisle put his hand on my belly and started pushing around. It was uncomfortable and annoying. His eyes flickered to Esme and she smiled slightly at me.

"Carlisle, do you hear that?"

"What?" I looked up at her quickly causing me to be sick again.

"Another heartbeat." She answered quickly after I finished and mopped myself up.

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys, so obviously I had some amazing reviews about my last chapter. Thank you for that. It's just what I needed. **

**But still, to everyone who followed, favourite and review massive thank you. But I need some help.**

**I have three ideas of what to happen next and I don't know which to go with;**

**One; some mysterious threatens Nessie's life. Someone from someone's past.**

**Two; everything goes smooth for a while with a few little tops and turves along the way.**

**Three; The Cullen's suddenly have to up and leave for a very secret reason. **

**Please inbox me and tell me what you all think.**

*Renesmee*

_Another Heartbeat. Another heartbeat._

The word's kept echoing around my head. How the hell did this happen? I didn't even know I could get pregnant. Jacob and I had only had sex twice BUT PREGNANT.

What was my Father going to say?

"Renesmee. Are you ok?" Esme asked from somewhere beside me.

"Ness, I will have to take some tests find out how fair along you are and everything." Carlisle said very matter of fact-ly. 

"We only had sex for the first time about three days ago and once again today. How the fuck could I be having morning sickness so quickly." Carlisle's face twist apparently he was as confused as I was.

"Well to be honest Nessie, I don't really have a clue. I guess it's something to do with Vampire and Wolf gene's. God, think about this baby!" I giggled a little but in all reality I wanted to know how our baby would turn out as well.

The thought of mine and Jacob's baby made my heart go sore inside. I was carrying Jacob's baby. The door slammed downstairs and the natural scent of fresh air and wood made my heart bleed.

"Please promise me you won't tell him just yet."

"Tell who what?" Jacob asked me walking through the door and engulfing me in a massive bear hug from the back.

"Nothing babe." I answered too quickly. Piercing eyes bored into me but my boyfriend stayed silent and just played along. "Wanna go for a walk?" I tried in his arms and kissed his neck a few times.

"If you keep doing that we won't get out the house." He growled lowly in my ear before his lips roamed mine. His big hands lifted to my hips as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Renesmee" He growled against my lips. A puddle formed in my pants.

"The cottage?" I whispered in his ear. I was sure Esme and Carlisle could hear me but all I could think about now was Jacob. His big hand wrapped mine and literally yanked me towards the door. We ran to cottage as fast as we could to get to the cottage in record speed. Once the door was closed Jacob turned and his lips were on mine once again. I lifted my head allowing Jacob's lips roamed my neck. Nipping, sucking, licking and driving me insane.

Could I do this again without telling him what he deserves to know first? No. I couldn't.

"Jacob stop." I managed to squeeze out of my lips. The words were un-natural on my lips and very, very unwanted.

Jacob moved to the other side of the room in record speed. His eyes locked onto mine and the sadness was evident.

"Did I hurt you?" He panicked breathfuless-ly. Confusion swept through me.

"What?" I asked him. "Never mind. I need to talk to you. That's all." Relief flooded through his hard features.

"Ok?" He sat on the sofa and nearly took up half of it. I took one deep breath before moving over to sit next to him.

The sofa was soft and relaxing but I just couldn't seem to get relaxed. I was so scared. What if he didn't want a baby? What if this wasn't right? What if he left me? "Nessie?" My name floated of Jacob's lips like a tune made for only me.

I looked into his eyes and he was worried it was evident. His big hands enclosed around mine and held them as his eyes searched my face, and then my shoulders, then the rest of my body. He was looking for wound marks.

"Jacob. You know I love you right?" His eyes snapped back to mine and the little crease appeared between his eyebrows. The slight bob of his head told me that I should carry on before he exploded in anxiety.

"Well... the thing is..." Shit. How was I going to do this?

"Nessie please. You're really worrying me." How could I do this when I was so scared of his reaction.

"What reaction? Renesmee." I was projecting. FUCK. SHIT. BOLLOCKS. I took my hands from his and stood up. The rain poured down the window pain and reminded me of yesterday.

"How's Seth?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Considering he lost his sister. He's doing crap." A twinge of guilt floated through me. Maybe I should go see him. No I battled with myself. You have to tell Jacob.

"Renesmee. Are you..." Jacob's voice cracked. "Are you leaving me?" I spun round all too fast and the sick feeling over took me again. I made a b-line to the bathroom and was violently sick for the fourth time. Warm hands caressed my back. My bum, my shoulders before I stood up and rinsed my mouth.

"No you idiot." I whispered to Jacob as he held me tight. "I...I'm pregnant." I breathed into his ear. Each muscle in his body froze. He didn't breathe or blink. "I'm sorry." I said after a minute before moving to walk out the door.

A warm hand grabbed onto my wrists. Warmth spread across my lips. Jacob was kissing my. Relief washed through me. As we broke away, I looked down towards my belly were a little bump was forming. Hadn't noticed that before. Jacob cupped my face and waited for me to look at him before he spoke.

"Don't you ever apologise for such an amazing thing." Jacob smiled at me and I smiled back. A tear rolled down my cheek. He wasn't upset. Jacobs hand left my face and dropped to my stomach and rubbed tenderly.

"I love you and I love our little...muffin" I giggled.

"Muffin. Really?" Jacob smiled even harder.

"I'm a wolf. Enough said." Mine and Jacobs lips met and the tug was perfect.

We were having a baby.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again guys. How are you all? Just wanted to say a BIG thank you to the people that reviewed. Reviews keep me writing and are my inspiration. Without them I would have stopped by now so please keep reviewing and let me know what you guys honestly think. Thank you!**

*Renesmee*

The walk towards the Wolf House was wet. The rain kept pouring and soaked me through to the bone. Jacob kept asking questions. Am I warm enough? Had I eaten? Was I feeling sick? It was starting to drive me insane but I knew he cared.

Eventually we were at the Wolf House and even with my not so sensitive hearing I could hear the sobs coming from inside. _Poor Seth _I echoed through Jacob's mind. The door creaked as I opened it carefully. Seth wasn't thinking right and I wasn't risking getting hurt.

"Hey Ness." I turned to look at Jacob who was stood at the bottom of the steps of the porch. "I need to patrol. Will you be alright here alone?" I nodded my head at him before kissing him quickly and sweetly on the lips and going inside the door. The house smelt of dogs. Even I could smell it now.

The sobbing was carrying on. I'm sure Seth had heard me come in but he didn't have self-preservation anymore. He didn't care if he lived or died. The feeling of not caring was rolling off him in waves. Even I could feel it and I didn't have Jaspers super-natural powers.

The followed the sobbing noise to the far end of the house, to the bedroom furthest away from everything else.

There on the floor lay a very upset and very defeated Seth.

"Oh Seth" I said as I ran to his side. I knelt next to him with his hand in my lap as he kept crying.

"She's gone Ness. What am I going to do?" Not for a long time had I heard Seth this defeated. If even at all.

"No Seth. No." I whispered in his ear. "She lives in here." The hand that I was holding twitched as I took one of my hands out to touch his heart.

His eyes locked on mine and hope bloomed in them.

"You think so?" I smiled at him.

"I promise you." The half smile that lit up Seth's face was beautiful. We had always been close but lately we had hardly spent time together. I moved so I was laying down beside him and his big arm snaked its way around my stomach warming me up.

"Tell me about her?" A low gravelly chuckle made me giggle a little. I could feel the tears that Seth still cried but they were more out of love and missing her than it was anger and loneliness.

"Before you knew her. She was happy. She used to run out the garden in a pink toto swearing to me one day that she would be something that saved everyone else's life. I never believed her but when she phased I knew she was telling the truth. She said she would fall in love with the man of her dreams and have a load of kids. One of them was going to be named Carla, did you know that? After you and your strength. "

"Me?" She hated me. "What?"

"Yeah, but I guess she never had the chance to tell you or do it." There was a book I read once when I was little called Life, Death and Everything in between. One paragraph stuck with me.

_The body dies. The soul lives with you, in your heart, in your memory, in your every thought. Welcome those thoughts and you will never have to live without the person you've been afraid of losing._

I projected that paragraph into Seth's thoughts and it seemed to put him into a thoughtful mood. His hand absent-mindedly rubbed across my bump that was forming nicely and he sat up in alarm. His eyes searched my belly and then my face. His eyes, his lips, his cheeks lit up into a gorgeous smile before he picked me up and twirled me around.

"I thought I could hear another heartbeat."

"Am I the only one that can't hear this heartbeat?"

"When's he due?"

"I'm not entirely sure. And what made you say 'HE'?" I hadn't found the sex out yet. Huh? I wonder if Jacob would want to know the sex of the baby. Or would he want a surprise? I would have to ask very, very soon.

Thoughtfulness flickered upon Seth's features before he answered. "Huh? I don't know. Just instinct I guess?" The door opened up again and my Jacob walked in. I was still wrapped in Seth's arm when he walked through the bedroom down.

A low growl rumbled through the room before I turned to my boyfriend and smiled.

"I just told him about the baby. That's all." Jacob glared at Seth and Seth quickly let go of me as if I had set alight.

"Mmm...that better be it." I giggled at Jacob's glare.

"You're so hot when you're jealous. You know that?" I teased Jacob before he scooped me into his arms, kissing my bump then trailing his way upwards.

My breathing hitched as his mouth kissed the bare skin just above my bra.

"So, pregnancy does make you more sensitive." He said with lust in his voice. Seth coughed from behind me before exiting towards the door and mumbling something about having to run patrol.

Jacob eyes never left mine. I was sure I could see the colour change to at least three shades darker. The arousal on his was just as evident and it made smile. The front door closed and I pushed Jacob onto the bed as I ripped off his cut offs. He had no boxer shorts on leaving me open to his cock. It was wet from the pre-cum and something was telling me to lick it all off.

I stripped sexily and slowly in front of Jacob. Each time he put out a hand to touch me or pull me closer I hit it away and said it was my turn to be in charge. After a while he seemed to give in allowing me to have my way with him.

I knelt betweens his knees and gripped his hardness in one hand before taking one long lick from his dark balls to the tip of his cock. He collapsed beneath me and just groaned. I did that twice more before I sucked long and hard on the head of his cock. He seemed to enjoy that so I did it again and again before I started to pulse up and down.

"Oh Ness. You've got to stop or I'll cum." He moaned at me but he made no attempt to actually stop me so I kept going. After about another thirty seconds I felt him tense underneath me and he sent three hot spurts of cum into my mouth whilst screaming my name. I swallowed the cum and stood up and licked my lips where the excuse cum had gotten.

"Fuck Jake, you taste so good." That was the only thing I needed to say before I was underneath Jacob my legs either side of his hips. His hardness pushing into my core. I was wet. Soaking wet.

"Is this what sucking on me does to you Renesmee?" Jacob ran one finger along my folds and teased me.

"Jacob please" I moaned. Before I knew it Jacob dived into me and back out quickening the pace. Without fore-play it took me a while to get to my release but soon I was close and holding on with everything I could.

"Jacob." Was all I could say.

"Cum for me baby." He growled in my ear. "I'm sorry" He quickly added as my walls clamped around him and his teeth sunk into my left breast. The marking. But this time the fire surged through my body. I felt like I was burning alive. The pain. It hurt. Then black everything was black.

**REVIEW PLEAASEEEEE. Love you all. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**There are a few people saying that Ness is quite selfish and cold she's not, but she is still just a baby in some ways. She's growing along with everyone else. They need to learn about each other. **

**The next part is in Emily's point of view as we find out what happens to Sam.**

*Emily*

Ever bone in my body ached. He had gone. Upped and left me. His words echoed around my head.

"_I'll be back tomorrow. I need time...to grieve." _

Sam. Even the thought of his name made me hurt inside. He was hurting I knew that and not thinking straight which scared me the most. Oh Leah. I sighed. The tears ran down my cheeks. I wish I could have said I'm sorry, I wish you would have forgiven me and we would have gone back to the way we were.

The baby kicked from inside me as I looked out the kitchen window.

"Owh you bugger." I said to him looking down at my bump. "When are you going to come to me?" I whispered to my bump. "I want to see you and hold you."

A knock at the door made me jump and the cup of tea I was holding sloshed everywhere. My top was soaked. I grabbed the tea towel as I called " Come in." I started to dab at the stain and my tears as Sue walked around the door.

It was the first time she had been out since the little vampire incident.

Tears formed in her eyes and she collapsed into my arms. "I want her back" She wept into my hair. I moved her to one of the chairs and held her as she fell apart.

I started to cry with her. My cousin, my beloved, stupid cousin. "Where's Sam?" She suddenly asked looking up and searching for my fiancé.

"Urm..." I coughed a gurgle-y cough as the baby kicked another time. "He left. He's coming back tomorrow" I quickly added. "But it was his sister that killed Leah." Sue's eyes snapped up to mine in shock.

"I thought it was a vampire that killed..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. The tears escaped again and I looked at her as I gave her time to figure out what I had just said.

"Oh." She stood up in shock. "Tiana was turned..." I nodded my head at her and she just stared at me in surprise. "Poor Sam." She quickly added. "That must have broke his heart." And stopped him from thinking properly I thought but decided not to add.

"Have you..." I took a deep breath and started again. "Have you visited her?" I said quickly.

Sue just shook her head. Her long hair just flickered around her face. She so reminded me off Leah when she did that. That was before Leah cut off all her long lovely hair.

A couple of tears escaped from my eyes again. Sam, I thought, I want you. I need you. I understood the fact that he was upset that his own flesh and blood – or what used to be – had killed one of the people he loved. But I needed him.

Stop being selfish I scowled myself. Another kick from my munchkin reminded me that I needed to eat. I walked towards the fridge and pulled out a pot of pickles.

"You want anything?" I asked Sue as I made a gesture towards the fridge. She shook her and we just sat talking about Leah for a little while longer.

**Jacob's POV**

As I walked away from Ness a weird feeling was making me want to turn around and take her again. But I couldn't. I felt that Sam was going insane. It was now my turn, after marking Nessie three times, to become the new Alpha. I was going to have to do this my way.

I made my way to where I could sense Sam was and I was right. There he was, as a big bad canine angrily running around and howling noises of sorrow for his lose. I walked to where he was.

"Phase back" I said quietly. When he didn't I said it again this time with more power and the Alpha tone quite recognisable in my voice. The big black wolf looked at me and phased back. He stood naked in front of me.

Being a wolf you had to get quite used to your brother seeing you naked so it didn't bother either one of us with him being naked.

"How are you holding?" I asked him. The anger burned in his eyes and I could see that he was fighting with his wolf.

"I want to kill anything. Something." He finally said. The pain was there. You just had to look in his eyes to see it. The fact that his beloved younger sister had been turned into one of his worst enemy's was killing him.

"You won't." I said with the Alpha command in my voice again. "Sam..." I took a deep breath. "I want you to resign as Alpha. I'm ready." I was as ready as I'd ever be. Ness had done this for me. He looked at me with thankfulness in his eyes.

"Ok." He took my hand and I felt the entire world shift. Things were now leaning towards me and not Sam anymore.

"One more thing Sam." I didn't want to offend him but if he hurt Emily again he would kill himself and I knew that. "Maybe you should get away from a while. Just a night or something." Shock and horror filled his eyes and expression. I knew what he was thinking.

"I can't. She's bang on her due date." He looked helpless. But I knew it would be better for both of them in the long run.

"Sam if you go into her like this, you may end up doing something you really regret." I saw the understanding flood across his face.

"Ok...But one night no more." I smiled at him.

"Go Sam. You need to grieve." A tear escaped his eye before he turned and phased. I phased shortly after and howled making all the wolves come to where I was.

As soon as they all turned up I phased back. They did shortly after.

"Collin and Brady, run patrol. Howl if you need us." They nodded and left immediately.

"Right...First things first." I could hear the new me running through my voice. A more grown up and mature voice. "Leah. We will grieve for our lose dearly. Five days of wake then we will arrange a funeral and hold it? Agreed?" A chorus of agreed's ran round. "Does anyone feel the need to stop patrol for a while to grieve. Apart from obviously Seth who isn't with us right now?" No-one wanted to stop.

Jared turned to me and said "We will keep patrol. It's what she would have wanted." I smiled at him. He would be a perfect beta.

"My last thing to tell you is that...I've taken my role as Alpha." A chorus of whoops and well done's greeted me, but I couldn't take them. I was so upset about Leah.

"Sam, has...left for a little while so Jared I want you to take Beta position. Any questions?" No-one had any so they all went back to their business. I left to see Leah.

**Short but crucial chapter. Reviews! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**There are two things that I need to apologize for two different things!**

**1 – The last chapter with Jacob leaving her was because she had fallen sort of asleep and sort of blacked out. He made sure she was safe and all that first.**

**2 – for not updating in quite a while. Been fairly busy!**

**This will be back into Nessie's view and will explain everything! **

*Renesmee*

The warmth that steadily moving in circles around my hand woke me from my peaceful slumber. My eyes fluttered open slowly and the past seemed to come crushing down on top of me.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Please mind your language." Some-one spoke from beside me. I looked over to see Seth's face. He still had tear marks down his cheeks and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Sorry." I whispered. I sat up and the head rush I got was enormous. The sick feeling threatened to make me run for the bathroom for the god knows how many-ith time.

"Oh Nessie." I looked at him in confusion. Why was he saying my name as if something was wrong? He smiled slightly as if trying to make me feel better and then looked at my chest. My bra had been put back on. Probably by Jacob, but the thing that made me stare the most was the big crest shaped bloody scare that was attached to my skin.

Jacob. I thought. I couldn't help the tears that flew. Come to think of it the boob was particularly warm and extremely painful.

Seth pulled me into his arms and rocked me to and fro for a little while. Now, I just looked horrible and scared. I got up out of Seth's arms and walked to the kitchen to try and get my life back to normal.

"Do you want breakfast?" I called to Seth. I knew the answer but it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"It's ok I'll do it." Seth replied walking into the kitchen.

"No." I said back. I wanted to go back to normal when the scar on my breast wasn't there and I didn't feel horrible and big and bleeding.

"Renesmee." Seth walked closer to me. The tears that were in my eyes made it had to see what I was doing as I cracked an egg into a bowl and mixed.

"What?" I answered.

"You should take a shower." The blood was that bad huh?

"I need to do this." My reply come and short and hard but I hadn't meant it to be.

"Jacob would kill me." Confusion swept through me again as I put the now whisked eyes on the cooker.

"Why?" My emotions where high. I was angry and upset all at the same time.

"Because you're half naked." He answered with a giggle in his voice. I looked down and to my surprise he was right. I was wearing only bra and Jacob's boxer shorts. My belly was lumping a little from the shorts and was rounded.

"Sorry" The blush that formed on my cheeks was red hot. How didn't I notice?

I walked out of the kitchen and made it in time just to get to the bathroom. I was violently sick again. The bump wriggled just a little but it made me smile.

"SETH." I yelled from the bathroom.

"YEAH?" He yelled back. My Stomach rumbled as if on cue. "I'll make you some breakfast yeah?" He said leaning against the door way and sniffling the giggle he was holding. The tears were fresh on his cheeks again and I felt bad. Was this my fault?

Seth turned and walked away as I walked back into the bathroom. I was debating about locking the door in case Jake wanted to come in but then I thought I didn't want him to see me like this so I locked it and jumped in the bath.

The bath water was hot and relaxing and every muscle in my body temporally relaxed. Until the front door opened and I heard Seth talking to Jacob.

"Is she ok?" Jacob huffed. He sounded tired.

"She was so shocked Jake. I think you should give her a minute." All I heard next was a low.

"Since when have you told me what to do?" The door knob tried turning but the lock was keeping the door from opening.

"Renesmee. Open this door." I heard the alpha tone radiating through his voice. He wasn't joking but I was in no mood to deal with him.

"No." I whispered back. I slipped under the water and held my breath. I could hear very softly Jacob banging at the door. But I didn't care. I wanted to be on my own for a little while.

As I came up I saw that the door was nearly off its hinges.

"Jacob STOP!" I screamed at him. I had never seen him this mad.

"You need to let me Ness. I need to hold you. I'm sorry about the mark, it was in the wrong place and I know that. But I need to hold you."

Anger surged through me. He had scared me and now I would look different forever.

"NO!" I screamed back at him. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO." I was shocked at my own anger but I wanted to be alone and him being here was annoying me. I loved him. I always would but I just needed to be on my own. That was just me.

"Renesmee please." He almost sounded deflated. Upset, hurt. Those words didn't even cover what his voice was ringing with.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JACOB!" I got up out of the bath and walked towards the mirror to study the now blood free wound. It was in the shape of teeth, you could see that, but it was surprisingly big and red. It looked more like a burn then a bit.

The crying started from outside the door and the sound of a body slumping down the door was evident. I started to feel guilty about what I said. I wanted Jacob to hold me. I was just so upset about the mark; I thought it would be in the same place and not as visible. But I guess I was wrong.

I hooked a towel around my body and started to walk towards the door when a sharp pain shot up my spin. I took a deep intake of breath and feel to the floor. My feet I couldn't feel my legs. The floor was next to my face in no time at all.

A high pitched scream filled the air. My scream.

"RENESMEE." Jacob yelled. "OPEN THE DOOR." He screamed frantically.

"Can't...move..." I huffed back. My breathing became short and aggravated. It felt like my lungs had been detached. I could hardly feel them.

I looked down towards my legs to check that they were still there but I was met with the smell of blood. I was bleeding. OH MY GOD the baby.

"RENESMEE." Jacob was inside the door holding me. But as soon as he saw the blood he froze.

"Jacob" I whispered. I touched his face nothing.

My breathing became slower and I felt like I was slipping. Slipping away from my boy, from my baby. Everything. Hot hands touched my fore-head. Jacob had jumped into action.

"Stay with my Renesmee." He ordered. "Keep your heart beating, you understand." I looked at him. The blackness and threatening to over ride me. "SETH" He screamed. Seth appeared in the door way and took off immediately.

"Cold." I stammered. I let my mind go blank. My baby. "Baby. Keep the baby alive." I said. My breathing was getting even harder and the pain was killing me.

Warm hands engulfed my face. "Stay with me Ness." Jake whispered straight at me. My eyes started to close and my mind started to turn to nothing. I could feel it happening.

"I love you." I whispered.

"NESSIE. DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES." "Nessie." Jacob kept screaming but it was getting further and further away from me. **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for being a bitch and stopping there but it had to be done!**

**Jacob's POV**

Panic flooded through my system.

"NESSIE. DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES." I screamed at my baby. Nessie's eyes were closing, her breathing was becoming shallow and like nothing I had ever heard before and her heartbeat was fading. Fast. Tears were filling my eyes making it hard for me to see as I started to push oxygen in Renesmee's lungs.

"Stay with me please Renesmee." I whispered in her ear.

"Jacob. Step back." I heard a calm voice pierce the room. Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Blondie walked through the door. A low growl made me snap back to reality. Edwards's eyes had gone completely dark. He was ready to attack. But he couldn't. You could see he was battling himself. This was his daughter we were talking about.

"Bella. Edward's losing it." Bella grabbed on one of his hands and pulled. I didn't hear much after that Carlisle was checking Nessie's vitals. Heartbeat. Breathing. Her breathing had nearly sub-sided and I could no longer hear her heartbeat.

Carlisle growled for the first time in front of me ever. "I can't get her heartbeat back Jacob." He said sounding defeated.

"You have to keep trying." I said moving to push my fists onto Nessie's chest in hand quick movements.

Carlisle's eyes had spotted the bite mark.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A marking bite." I was confused at why he would ask this now.

"We need to get her back to the house." He said urgently.

**Renesmee's POV**

_Bleep... Bleep...Bleep..._

The darkness was starting to fade. Tingling was making my toes and my fingers feel weird. I wasn't breathing, but my lungs felt slightly odd. Heavier.

After another few minutes, I took a breath. The oxygen made my body come alive. It didn't feel like I was under water anymore. My heart seemed to beat with a easier rhythm, every part of my body felt healthier, less groggy.

A cold hand was rest on my fore-head but it quickly moved. It was weird my family had never seemed that cold to me. Almost normal temperature just slightly cooler than most people. But this hand felt like ice. Another hand was clutching at my hand. This hand was searing hot. I was surprised that the hand wasn't sticky with sweat.

"Renesmee?" I heard my father's worried voice try to make me come back to reality. I wanted to awake. I wanted to see Jacob. OH MY GOD. The baby. Was it ok? Had it survived all this? Please god let my baby be ok.

I squeezed my eyes together tightly before opening them. They fluttered at first and nothing was in focus but after a few minutes of concentrating everything became crystal clear.

I was laid in Carlisle miniature ward upstairs. Jacob was holding my hand rubbing small circles and staying extremely quiet which wasn't like him, my father was at the foot of my bed watching me intently and Carlisle was stood next to me looking at the heart monitor machine that was making that annoying bleeping noise that had woke me up in the first place.

"The baby?" I started.

"Is fine." Jacob assured me. I heard the silent 'for now' that he added at the end. Confusion evaded my emotions.

"What happened?" I turned to Carlisle. As I did a cord that was wrapped around my face and up my nose stopped me from moving too much. I went to move it but Carlisle's hand gripped mine. He shook his head and I stopped trying to remove it from my face.

"Well obviously you are pregnant, we can see that." My father growled. "But we had no idea what the baby will be like. We think that when Jacob marked you for the third time the baby reacted and made your body shut down to try and repair you. The baby was caring for you." I smiled down at my stomach. It was nearly twice the size I remembered. I looked at least five months pregnant.

"My hero." I whispered as I rubbed my belly sensitively. A chair scraping across the floor made me turn towards Jacob who was walking out the room. "What...?" Dad moved to sit next to me and held the hand that Jacob had just had hold of. The coldness of his hand was unexpected and I shivered slightly.

"He is feeling extremely guilty. He believes that this is his entire fault and he is not very happy with the infant." Angry with the baby. I asked dad through my thoughts.

"He blames the baby for making you stop breathing and practically dying in many ways." I nodded my head. How could Jacob be angry at an innocent infant?

Seth walked through the door and pulled me into a bear hug. He started to cry. His crying wasn't at all as near as bad as it was a before I had my accident but it was still there.

"Make sure you get better. But then I want to go out." Surprise surrounded me.

"Excuse me?" I asked making sure that I had heard him.

"For a picnic." He quickly added. I nodded my head, now I was starting to understand him.

"What was it that happened?" I kept hold of Seth's hand but turned to Carlisle. He was still running tests.

"We think that the baby, well the vampire part of the genetics of the baby reacted with the wolf part and when the wolf part dominated because of the marking the vampire part basically gave in. Practically died in other words." Maybe I would be able to give Jacob the baby he wanted after all.

The rain was patting against the window sill. The small droplets looked like tear shapes. Leah. I thought silently. God, how I missed her. I wish we had a chance to become better friends.

Seth massaged my hand as if he heard was I thinking. Knowing my ability, he probably had.

"How about this picnic?" I asked him.

"Are you allowed?" I looked from my father to Carlisle.

"Renesmee." Carlisle pleaded at me.

"Two hours. That is all I am asking for?" I smiled hopefully at him.

"Two hours and that is it." Where was Jacob?

"Let's go." Seth said quickly.

**Short but vital chapter. Next chapter we officially say goodbye to Leah. Get ready to cry! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello guys, I am sorry about the long wait for the update. Obviously as you know I am having some trouble with my brother and family life. But I won't bore you with that. I know you guys have questions but I have to keep the story mysterious if I want you all to keep ready! BTW NEARLY 10,000 views. Like this is crazy. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and favourite-ing. **

**I LOVE YOU.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Carlisle worked for a little while longer before he pulled up a chair and held the bridge of his nose between his fore-finger and thumb.

"Are you ok Carlisle?" I wasn't very often that I saw Carlisle look defeated. Something must be wrong... Was the baby ok?

"I don't know what's happening Renesmee. Although you were un-penetrable, I can now get a needle into your arm. Do you know what that means?" Confusion was spreading through me like a raging fire. "The wolf and human part of you are tackling the vampire part. If it was just the human part I wouldn't be worried. But it isn't Ness. You have some wolf genes in you now. Vampire's and Wolves are opposites, enemies. You are practically killing yourself in certain ways." Tears formed in my eyes. I was killing myself? The baby was fighting against me. My own flesh and blood was killing me, either that was purposely or intentionally I didn't know.

"Surely once the baby is born I will be ok right?" My head was swimming. I felt weak. I felt ill, I never felt ill.

I loved this baby; As much as I loved Jacob. Jacob wanted a baby, didn't he? What if he didn't want this baby, would he still love me if I kept the baby.

"Renesmee. I can't figure what will happen." Dread filled me. Tears spilt down my cheeks. If my mother could do this as a gentle human, I could do this as a half-breed.

A cold hand slipped into mine. It was un-pleasantly cold. My family had never felt this cold to me before, maybe I really was turning into something else.

"I will fight for you Ness. I will do everything I can to save you." Carlisle studied my face. "If..." He stopped what he was going to say but I just stared at him, urging him to carry on. "If it comes down to it...would you prefer to slip, or become one of us?" Would Jacob be able to live if I died? Would he be able to live if I was a vampire? Part of me told me no, but a bigger part screamed yes.

"I would... I don't know Carlisle... I would want what is best for Jacob!" I left the decision open to him. I trust that he would choice what would work best. His golden head bobbed in understanding.

I still laid in the bed upstairs. Seth had left a little while back to pack up food for the picnic we were going to go and have. The rain had dried up allowing a few rays of sunshine to fall from the earth.

"I'm not happy about you leaving Ness." Carlisle was trying to plead with me. I took a sigh, I didn't feel right and I wasn't sure I wanted to move, but Seth needed me. He needed to have time to say goodbye and he had asked me to go with him, and so I would.

"I need to make sure that Seth is ok." My guilt about worrying my family was evident but the guilt for not helping Seth sooner was also high.

"Can't someone come with you. Someone that could help you if needs be."

I took a deep breath, if I didn't agree to some type of deal then Dad, or Carlisle, or Mum, would just follow me anyway.

"How about you and Dad, no one else follow. Stay at least a mile away. But if we need you, I will make sure to send a distress signal? Agreed."

Carlisle still looked un-happy and the annoyance radiating off him was there, but he wouldn't understand.

I sat up on the bed, with help from Carlisle.

"Where is Jacob?" I wondered.

"He left a while back." Carlisle avoided my eyes at all cost. What was he not telling me. This was about my boyfriend...I had a right to know.

I dismissed the feeling of hurt that Jacob wasn't with me for a later date. I would deal with it another day...but right now, I needed to help Seth.

On shaky legs and holding on to everything I could get my hands on, I made my way downstairs to find Seth sat on the sofa next to Emmett and Jasper with a giant picnic basket sat beside him.

My legs felt like they were about to give way so I took one of Carlisle's out-stretched hands to steady myself.

"Ready to go?" I offered. He stood – still only in shorts – and walked towards me.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Concern was written on his face. I nodded my head, although I hated being carried anywhere by someone that wasn't Jacob I wasn't feeling strong enough to walk anywhere.

In one swift movement, my feet where off the floor and my entire weight was being held in Seth's arms bridal style.

He bent down and picked the picnic basket and took off into the woods, carrying me and the picnic basket without any trouble.

**At the Picnic Meadow**

After a few short minutes of running I felt Seth's constant speed start to deteriorate into a walk. Seth tipped me upright and settled me on the grass floor carefully. He kept on arm close to me to ensure that I wouldn't pass out and drop straight down. He laid a blanket on the ground and pushed me to sit on it. The cold air whipped past me causing me to shiver. I took the jumper that Seth was offering me and wrapped it around my shoulders. We pretty much ate in silence. I lay on the ground and looked at the sky. Seth mirroring what I was doing. The evening sun was setting causing the normally blueish/gray sky to go a purple-ly pink colour.

"Do you think that Leah is up there watching us?" Seth suddenly asked me. I saw the tears forming in his eyes. He was really hurting, maybe this was his goodbye.

"Defiantly. She is still with us Seth. Maybe not physically, but she still lives in your heart and soul." Seth turned to look at me.

"Do you believe that?" I studied his face as I nodded and smiled. "The last few days of her life she started to change into the old Leah I loved so much Ness. She watched you and idolised you. You've got such a complicated life, but you stay strong and fight against everything you believe to be wrong. Her words exactly, not mine." Love clumped into my heart. Maybe she would have liked me after all.

"Tell me about her Seth." His face turned to me, his eyes sparkling.

"She was a beautiful older sister. Especially at about fifteen. When we went to LaPush school, this was before we started to phase, I was getting bullied by a girl in her year. Oh my god." He chuckled at the memory. "That girl made her so made. Especially when she started to pick me on. Leah went up to her one day, going ballistic. She dumped the bully in a puddle and from that day she was known as piss pants." He smiled. "The bully not Leah."

"She loved you!" I smiled at Seth as he smiled absently to himself.

"You know...before she met Sam she had a boyfriend that she loved so much. She was fourteen at the time but I wasn't the only one that thought she would stay with him until he passed away in a 'car crash'" The emphasises on the word confused me. What did he mean? Seth watched me to see if I understood, but my brain wasn't functioning properly. So he explained for me. "He was killed by a vampire." He took a gulp. "Or least we think he died." Oh poor Leah, she had been through so much. I really admired her, although she was bitter and cold she had been through everything that life could have possibly thrown at her and she still stayed strong.

"She really was a trooper." A warm hand wrapped itself around mine.

Seth was looking for comfort as he smiled, thinking of his sister. Finally saying goodbye and letting go.

"I want her back Renesmee. She was my rock, one of the only lasting Clearwater's." The tears turned into sobs and the pain slipped through his mask. I moved up into Seth's warm hold and held him as he prayed for Leah to come back.

"Seth" I said eventually. "I'm sorry for Leah's death." Tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry that it was all my fault." Seth sat up in a swift movement and he searched my face. When he didn't detect what he was looking for he spoke quietly to me.

"It wasn't your fault Ness. Leah loved you in her own way. She just didn't show it. She gave her life for you because she wanted to, not because she had to, she cared!"

I rubbed a hand across Seth's cheek. At that moment, I saw the true Seth, him at his honest age before the wolf came. He was a boy, hurting because of his sisters lose.

"Why don't we make somewhere..." I looked around. Here would be perfect. " Why don't we make here a memorial. We will lay flowers, and a grave, and get a picture carved into that rock." I said pointing at the rock. "We'll put in a little waterfall and lights. This will be Leah's resting place." Seth's face lit up like the Seth I knew and love.

"I love that; A project just for my sister. But can you do me a favour?" The happiness gleamed off Seth. He was finally moving on. And this 'project' would be the last straw for him. I nodded my head at him. "Don't tell anyone we're doing it until it's done?" I smiled.

"Of course not. We will start tomorrow?" Seth smiled at me and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Perfect." He whispered.

**Hope you liked it! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed... **

**Someone asked me to do a list of all my other stories, so if you like my writing you may also like to check out these stories:**

'**Repair Me From My Hurt' – Sam and Bella**

'**My Guardian' – Paul and Bella**

'**Pulled Both Ways' – Sam, Bella and Jared**

'**Stone Heart' – Paul and Bella**

**Back to Jacob and Nessie. **

My night with Seth was emotional. He seemed to be a little happier than he had recently been.

After he took me home, he bid me goodnight and told me he needed to patrol. As I walked into the Cullen house, Jacob was sat on the couch playing a game with Emmett.

I smiled as I walked in but Jacob kept looking at the screen and completely ignored me. That wasn't like him, I thought silently to myself. I wasn't having it...

The smiled that I loved so very much of Jacob's was so close to the surface. He knew I was trying to come up with a plan to make him jealous that he wasn't touching me, holding me, kissing me.

The sofa he was at was the two-seater. Emmett was sat right next to him. I walked seductively up to Emmett and placed a hand on his face. His temperature made me jump again. Really?

_Emmett. _I echoed around his head. I then played the scene of him being thrown out the window and making Auntie Rosalie not have sex with him for a week if he didn't leave the room now.

He looked at me in betrayal.

"But I'm winning..." He moaned. My eye brow raised slightly.

"Auntie Roseee!" I sang out of the room. Emmett growled lowly at me before rushing out the room and making sure he was still in his good books with his wife.

I turned to Jacob who still wasn't watching me. Playing with my nails, I straddled Jacob on the sofa and waited for him to look up.

"What are you doing Nessie?" Lust was evident in his voice, as was annoyance and amusement.

"You." I whispered in his ear. My voice went a little husky and made me sound extremely sexy. Jacob tensed underneath me and started to take deep breaths.

"Do you know Jacob..." I said as I trailed kisses all over his neck. "Pregnant women become extremely horny, extremely quickly." As I said this I changed the kisses to nips and sucks, driving Jake's hormones wild. I could feel his cock beneath me, rock solid and ready for me.

"Renesmee." He growled lowly in my ear. I took a step back and off his lap. Jacob's eyes were filled with determination and want.

The front door was still hanging open and I had every intention of walking right out the door to the 'Wolf House' were we would be alone. I didn't even reach the door before I was off the ground and being whisked to the House.

Seems that Jacob had the smile idea as me.

The slam of the door and the absence of the rushing wind alerted me that we were inside. I was flung onto a bed and Jake was in between my legs and kissing my lips roughly before I could even take a breath.

For the first time in my life, I needed the air. I turned my head and Jacob trailed kisses down my neck.

"If I don't stop Ness. My wolf won't. He's so close." I watched Jacob's eyes as they were torn between desire and sensibleness.

"Let him take me then." The rip of fabric echoed through the night. My clothes, all of them gone, reveal the baby bump that was forming.

Jacob had his pants down in a second as well letting the rock hard shaft spring to life. Jacob trailed a finger up my folds before plunging it in quickly. This was Jacob's wolf, this was going to be hard sex.

Did I mind that? No. In fact the thought sounded quite appealing. A moan escaped my lips as my walls started to tense around Jacobs fingers. As I reached for him he growled at me. Before I could slip over the edge of my orgasm, Jacob spun me over so I was on all fours and Jacob thrust into me in one swift movement. He pumped fast and hard. Our skin slapped together creating a banging noise as it went.

I was close to my orgasm when Jacob reached for my shoulder and pulled my back against his whilst still pumping.

"Who's are you Renesmee?" He growled at me. I moaned loudly but Jacob growled again.

"Yours Jacob." I screamed as Jacob came with me. He bit into my shoulder. WHAT?

He both collapsed next to each other. Jacob brushed a hand over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It was the wolf." Jacob cried a little. I understood, it was part of him and I loved him none the less.

I nodded and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A short chapter. But I need t get going on the other chapters... Enjoy this for now. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I need to apologize for the long wait I have made you guys wait for the next chapter of all my stories. I don't mean for it to happen. It's just the way it out comes...with my life and everything. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Just a note to all readers; IF ANYONE HAS ANY PHRASES, LINES OR IDEAS THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN ANY OF MY STORIES, JUST LET ME KNOW AND WE CAN SEE WHAT I CAN DO. THANK YOU.**

**Songs I wrote this chapter too; (Probably mostly Disney songs. Can't help myself)**

**We Are One – Lion King 2.**

**The Wolf – Fever Ray**

**Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine (Instrumental) **

**Howl – Florence and the machine (Instrumental)**

**Impossible – Cover by Maddi Jane**

**Love you like a love song – Glee Version**

**Son of Man – Tarzan**

**Strangers like Me -Tarzan**

**Renesmee's POV **

A gentle movement in the pit of my stomach fluttered as I awoke. I stretched my sore body and ached everywhere. Although sex with Jacob was fantastic the aftershock I could deal without.

The flutter came again. My belly was expanding daily, I already looked about six months pregnant. A sharp kick to the inside of my stomach again.

Uh-oh. I thought to myself as I raced to the bathroom. As the vomit flew freely from my mouth hands pulled my hair away from my face. Human hands. The toilet flushed and a glass of water appeared in front of my face.

I looked up to meet the big, gentle eyes of Kim. I smiled at her and obediently took a big glug of the fresh water.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She smiled sympathetically at me.

"No worries, actually I came to talk to you about a few things. Emily's been rushed into hospital. She's gone into labour." A new baby, about time, I thought to myself.

"And the second thing?" My heart beat was drumming in my ears making me feel odd. There was another kick to my abdomen. There was pain in my stomach. I'm sure this isn't meant to be here. Talk to Carlisle I thought to myself.

"This..." Kim eyes gleamed at me as she held up her left hand in front of me. A big silver ring with a diamond and two blue sapphires shone back at me.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed at her as I pulled her into a hug. "That is beautiful. You are so lucky." Kim eyes shone with excitement and passion but most of love.

"God Ness, I love him so much, he's my everything." My head swayed again. Suddenly the room smelt of blood. Everything was tempting, but my eyes narrowed in on the heart beat underneath Kim's veins. Her eyes wide, and her lips moving, begging me to concentrate. The urge was to strong.

"Kim." I said through clenched teeth and no breathing. Panic was flooding from her. "Run." I screamed. She didn't move she stayed frozen to a spot like a deer in headlights.

"Kim." Another voice from the door way. A woman's voice...I wanted to look over to see who it was, I knew that voice, but I couldn't place it. Kim's head snapped to the door way and shock flooded over her expression. My eyes stayed glued to the pulse pumping fresh blood.

I was crouching over ready to attack...

_NO! _I screamed at myself. But the vampire part of me was begging, reaching for the blood.

My throat burned, and my heart ached. Tears formed in my eyes and my stomach was gagging at the thought. It wasn't me gagging though, it was the baby. My beautiful baby boy.

All my muscles contracted, ready to pounce, my heart beat was in my ear, drumming, drowning out any other noise. I lunged. But didn't reach my destination. Firm hot hands wrapped around my waist and knocked me off balance. I went crazy through the wall of the bathroom, taking it out and taking the stranger with me.

I snapped towards the person to attack...

But what I saw was enough to shock me into stopping my little frenzy.

"OH MY GOD." I whispered.

**I was going to leave it there...but I haven't done enough...so here is the next part as an add on. **

"Leah." I whispered. The tanned body and silky black hair stood, un-defensively in front of me. My stance changed. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Hey Ness."She smiled at me. I look back through the hole in the wall at Kim who is also standing there awe-struck.

"I'm sorry Kim." My guilt was high. How could I have just done that?

"What happened?" Kim watched me intently. Then she turned to Leah. "And you, like what the FUCK?" Shock took over Kim.

"It's a very long story." Leah looked up at us from beneath her eyelashes and smiled. That was twice, wow a new Leah. "My brother?"

"He's with Jacob patrolling." Kim said. So that was where Jacob had run off to.

"Go surprise him." I smiled at her.

"I can't..." I was shocked again.

"Why not?"

"Although the venom didn't kill me, it counter-balanced the wolf genes. I'm full human." My mouth fell open. _Venom counters the wolf, I was turning human...and so was the baby. _Everything I knew, everything I was brought up with was all over the place.

"Shall I get Seth?" I asked. Leah smiled a full teeth smile.

"Please..." I turned on my heals and ran full speed to LaPush.

"Seth!" I shouted into the fresh forest air. I didn't have to wait for very long before a big dopey wolf came trotting up to me, although sadness was in his eyes, it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"I think you should come with me." I couldn't hide my excitement. His sister wasn't dead, and he didn't need to be sad anymore. His big head fell to one side as if asking me why.

"Just come." I whispered. He nodded his head slightly and followed as I ran back to the house. It wasn't a long run but I could feel the tension rolling off Seth. I got to the broken wall of the house. Seth eyed me critically.

"I had an accident." I told him.

"I'll say." Kim said as she joined us.

"I'm so sorry Kim. I don't know what happened, I lost it." Her sweet smile lit her face.

"It may be the pregnancy hormones." Huh? I hadn't thought of that.

Seth phased and pulled his dark denim shorts on. His face was quizzical as he studied us.

"What's this about?" I turned back to the whole in the bathroom wall as a very majestic Leah walked through it.

"Hello little brother." She smiled.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	24. Chapter 24

**Right, sorry for the long wait. I have been in and out of hospital on check-ups.**

**Here's the next chapter of this story now guys, we are coming close to the end I am afraid, but if anyone has any requests let me know. **

**For this chapter, Renesmee's POV will be normal, Jacob's will be slanted, I skipping between the two. **

'_Hey man, we have these next patrols, you take a break.' Embry's voice floated through my mind. Embry and Jared had just phased for their patrol, however Jared's mind he was thinking about Kim again. _

'_Thanks boys. Need me, HOWL' I passed along the message just before I phased back and made my way to my beautiful girl that was holding my baby. Dread filled my heart. _

'_She may not survive this pregnancy' Carlisle's words kept floating around my head. My baby was willing to fight for this baby, but she didn't understand, without her I couldn't live, I couldn't hold the baby, or look after it without her. My heart burst again, exploded. How could she make this decision without me? _

_Tears dribbled down my face and landed on the floor. I sniffed and wiped at my nose before heading off into our little house. The Wolf House. _

_My mind wandered back to Nessie taking Seth away from patrol, I wonder if it was something to do with Leah's funeral? Oh Leah, I sighed as I walked through the front door. _

"_Hey Jake." A familiar voice called from inside the doorway. The voice shocked me. I wasn't meant to be hearing that voice. I looked up in surprise, and I was right, stood right in front of me. Leah. My heart pumped with joy._

_..._

I walked out of the doorway and towards where Leah and Jacob were hugging so tightly. My heart pumped with excitement. Leah was alive, Seth ran in the room from behind me back to his older sister, planting a kiss on my cheek on the way.

I looked up at Jacob who looked at me at exactly the same time. The smile that lit his face was beautiful. He had been off lately, quiet, strange around me. I was a little worried.

A sharp pain caused me to grab my stomach and curse loudly.

Warm hands spread across my stomach and frantic eyes met mine.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked with seriousness ringing from every part of his body.

"Yes." I sighed as the baby, got comfortable once more. "He's just a little fidget." The warm hands let go of my body as if I had burnt them.

"Or maybe your body isn't compatible with the baby." Jacob growled at me. I stared him straight in the face as my anger burned and my blood boiled.

"This is your baby as well Jacob...remember? I thought you would be happy for once." Millions of emotions flickered over Jacob's face all at once, but anger settled and remained.

"I was Ness. But now, I want him gone, it's killing you." It? The word echoed around my head. This was not going to be dropped this subject, but Leah had just been brought back from the dead, we should at least celebrate that.

Kim walked out from one of the back rooms and sensed the tension. She looked from me, to Jacob, to Seth, to Leah and then back to me.

"Emily's finished giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, name Leah-Marie." Of course, Emily still thought Leah was dead, as did Sam and Jared and the rest of the pack.

Leah's face had lit up at the fact that although she and Emily no longer talked, she had still named her child after her only female cousin.

"Maybe you should go and see her." I whispered to Leah who smiled at me intently.

"Yeah, I will." She looked once at Seth who turned to leave with her.

"Hey, wait, I'll come with you." Kim chirped up. Looks like me and Jacob would be alone anyway.

"Leah, I am so happy you're alive." I said wrapping my arms around her. "Things aren't the same without you, and I'm sorry for you to come back and be greeted by dick head over there." I said making a gesture at Jacob, who went completely rigid.

"We'll talk soon ok? We'll have a night tonight or something." I smiled fondly at her.

"Sounds like a plan" I answered back. All three of the remaining people with sanity left, leaving me alone with Mr. Delusional.

I turned and looked at Jacob. I wasn't going to be the first to speak. I knew I was being petty and pathetic, but this is a living, breathing, human baby we were talking about.

"You're being irrational. You know that?" Jacob said through a growl as he turned to look at me.

"Me? A baby, Jacob, we are talking about a baby, what do you want me to do." Jacob's eyes hardened and his jaw set.

"Get rid of Nessie. If it kills you, I won't know what to do, I won't be able to love it, or even endure it." Jacob sat on the sofa, distant and defeated.

"I'm not going to die, Jake, I will live." I whispered in his ear as I sat down next to him. Even if that meant I had to go through all types of crap and pain, I would live.

"Can you promise me that?" My heart pretty much stopped beating.

_My heart pretty much stopped beating. She couldn't promise me that. Yet she still wanted this baby._

This baby was me and Jacob put together, I needed it to live.

"_Without you, I can't live." I whispered as I pinched the bridge of my nose and held it. God, I felt like Edward._

'I will try Jacob.' I said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That isn't good enough" He roared back. "I can't do this Ness." He dropped to his knees in front of me. The tears dribbling down his face were enough to make me cry. His lips were moving but no words were coming out. Jacob was breaking my heart. "Please Ness, please..." His eyes flickered and rested on mine. I needed this baby, I wanted to give Jacob everything he wanted, and I knew once the baby was out and I was still alive he would love the baby more than anything.

"I can't" My voice broke, giving away that my facade was fake.

Jacob watched me for a few more minutes before letting go of a deep breath and walking away from me. He walked, out of the room, through the door, out into the open day.

"Jacob" I called after him. I stood up and walked to follow, but my back snapped. A deathly crack echoed through the room as I screamed. The air wouldn't drag into my lungs and soon my face was being cradled in to hot hands.

"URGGGH" I screamed as a liquid flew from my vagina. A mix of blood and water was over my legs. My whole body started to spasm, I couldn't stop it. My brain...was going...brain...dead.

**As I said, close to the end. You'll understand everything soon. **

**Meg xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, so this is the last from one chapter. I don't think I will make a sequel, but if I get enough reviews, and requests...I may write a sequel...**

**This scene is fairly like the scene in the move where Bella gives birth, however, Renesmee will not have venom injected into her.**JACOB'S POV

As I made my way out of the house...The tears dribbled down my face. My Renesmee, my beautiful girlfriend...dying because of a baby...We weren't even sure what the baby would turn out like, or if the baby would even survive.

A scream from the house got my attention. My Renesmee's scream. A deathly crack echoed through the house as I ran back inside. Nessie's back was twisted at an angle not even possible to a werewolf or a vampire.

I ran as fast as i could towards my baby as she fell to the floor in gut wrenching agony. Just as her head was about to hit the floor I grabbed her. A thick mix of blood and water ran from between her legs, wet and warm.

"Ness" I whispered. Her bewildered eyes looked at me, pained, torched, but most of all worried.

"You need to get Carlisle to get him out. NOW" She huffed and panted between breaths. My heart sped up, my stomach clenched, something was telling me, this was the last moments. I needed her to survive.

For the majority of my wolf life, my wolf inside me stayed quiet unless demanded to come alive. But right now, right at that moment, my wolf...he was whimpering and whining. He was growling at me to get her the help she needed.

I lifted a nearly lifeless body into my arms. As I did Ness screamed in pain again. The break to her back was healing, I could feel it, but her heart was slowing, leaving her limp and lifeless in my arms.

I ran out of the house, through the woods towards the Cullen's Place.

"EDWARD" I hollered to the vampires. A fast, stone cold body ran out. Carlisle.

For a moment Ness was left in my arms, but then, empty. Gone.

RENESMEE'S POV

The baby wriggled inside me. Squirming to be free. The pressure of the baby against my back was pulling me, away from my world away from Jacob and away from life itself.

I was placed on a rock solid bed, by two cold hands. People fluttered around me, Carlisle getting things ready, heart machines, needles, rubber gloves. Dad, helping Carlisle, but holding a few more...'if i die' procedures...glass tubes of venom...Mum, brushing my hair back off my seat filled face.

"Jacob" I whispered as he walked into the room. My voice was starting to freeze up.

"Please..." Jacob wrapped his warm hand around mine and the tears escaped again.

"I..." The pain in my stomach flared again. My scream rang around the room again as my body arched in pain.

"I will live." I said through gritted teeth.

My stomach churned again. Another shot of pain flashed through me.

"Carlisle...get him OUT" I screamed as a kick made my breath whoosh out of my lungs.

"The morphine hasn't spread yet Nessie. You will die." Carlisle watched me closely and calmly but the anguish and the pain was flooding through him in an instant.

"Carlisle, he is dying." I growled at him again through gritted teeth.

"Please Ness. Don't do this." Dad whispered at me, clutching my hand.

"Dad..." My stomach clenched again and I baffled the scream that threatened to emerge fro my lips again. "I'm sorry." His face scrunched in pain.

A sharp pain slipped through my stomach. A knife was slipping through my stomach. Carlisle hovered above me, blood over his hands.

I bite my tongue again, not allowing the scream that came to the front of my throat.

A slam of a door, and I knew Jacob had left the room. I closed my eyes.

"The pain.." I whispered, barely making a noise.

"I'm sorry Ness" Carlisle whispered.

I was slipping. My body, I couldn't feel my arms, my legs, not longer my stomach. My mind, they centered around one thing. Jacob, but even that was slipping away...I couldn't remember his warmth, his smell.

"Renesmee" My mother breathed my name in my ear. I moved my head, the slightest movement. "It's a girl." My heart skipped a beat.

My beautiful baby girl.

"Hope, her name...is Hope." My breathing became rigid and short. I looked up and saw my beautiful Hope staring down at me.

I smiled a week smile, before I let go.

**REVIEW. Last chapter next time. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok guys, I have a lot of apologising to do. I know that. I have had a very rough time of it at the moment. Obviously you all know about the death of my brother Casey. That hurt and made me hesitate with my writing. But shortly after his death I gave birth quite prematurely to my beautiful daughter Willow, now a month old. **

**Although this has all been very hard, I've gotten through it. Keeping positive, with a lot of help to my boyfriend Alex! But I was recently diagnosed with cancer. Yet again. **

**My life has been very hard at the moment. Making me even more hesitant to keep writing. **

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and check out all my other story's - **

**Falling for a dominant. **

**Pulled both ways.**

**Stone Heart. **

**Thank you for your patience!**

**I've decided this chapter needs to be in two. So this is second to last!**

**Message to Paula - Private message me...I need to talk to you!**

**Seth's POV**

I raced around and around the house. Something was dragging me towards the smell of blood. Renesmee's blood. She was dying. Her heartbeat, slowing as her life was dragged from the earth. My alpha stormed out of the house, phasing so suddenly that his claw caught my face.

"Shit." I cursed as the blood dribbled down my face. His wolf shaped figure fled from the scene as quickly as it had come.

A tug in the bottom of my stomach pulled as a baby's cry rang through the house. A little girl. Renesmee had had a little girl.

"Hope...her name is hope." She whispered. Even from outside the house I could hear her voice was distant and breathless.

Before I even knew it I was being brought inside by my human legs. The use smelt wrong. Not just the over powering smell of vampire, but of death.

The feeling was creeping around the house, every object and person surrendering to it's presence. The slowly beat of Renesmee's heart. Stopped.

"No..." A scream echoed around the house. Bella's scream. "Edward please, do something." She screamed again.

"I...I can't." He whispered just loud enough that I could hear it.

"Try, try the venom." Bella pleaded with her husband. The blonde vampire raced upstairs. I watched her as she went.

Movement up stairs was heard. I sat on the cream coloured sofa and sobbed for the loss. Renesmee. She had got me through the death of my sister, even when she wasn't honestly dead. The way her eyes lit up whenever Jacob walked into a room. The movement of her long, curled, chestnut hair as the wind blew across her face.

Gone.

All that was left? A few clothes and a gravestone.

A cry from a baby flew through the house. The sound made my wolf uneasy.

_Go to her. Go to the baby. _My wolf growled at me from inside. With a heavy heart, I stood. The cry surrounded me again as I ran towards the baby.

The door was open a crack.

_In! IN! _My wolf was going crazy. I took a step forward. The baby - Hope - was still crying. I opened the door and locked eyes with the beautiful little girl.

**Bella's POV **

Ness's body was laying there. Lifeless. Her eyes were closed, her chest un-moving. Not once since she was a baby had she been this static. She was always full of energy.

I took her hand in mine. It was the same temperature as mine. I took a deep breath and began as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey Ness." I breathed out slowly. "I need you baby. Please...please...come back to me." My heart...if it could beat...would have just missed a beat!

"I can't go on with out you. And Hope, she can't replace you!" Movement. Her chest moved. I was sure of it! "Renesmee?" I whispered.

The hand that I held in mine twitched. Curling it's self over my hand.


End file.
